Girl in the tower
by funnygirl00
Summary: Princess Amanita finds herself being forced into a loveless marriage to save her kingdom. By chance, she meets, Erik, a masked thief who immediately steals her heart. But she must not think of her heart, she must think of the kingdom's future. Will she wed the handsome and kind prince Raoul or will she be forced to marry a man of suspicious character, Sir Basil?
1. The rescue

**Ok, this was an idea to a story I had written many years ago. This story is dedicated to fellow writer, Availre, who's comission brought this story back to life. As always, I own nothing here! Please expect slight delays between updates because I am currently working on a Bonanza story as well.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Let's stop here." Basil said pulling his steed to a stop some twenty miles away from the castle.

Princess Amanita nodded and dismounted her horse. He tied their horses up and she walked over to lean against a willow tree and gaze into the cool water of a nearby river. She sighed, feeling bored to death in Sir Basil's presence. Her father was certain that she and Basil would make a good match. It would be possible, if he weren't so dreadfully dull. Not to mention, Amanita wanted to marry for love, she felt nothing for this man here. She wanted to feel her heart quicken at the sight of the man she married. To know his touch would always bring comfort to her.

However, she had to put those foolish thoughts out of her mind. Her father's small kingdom of Mihumit was starving because their crops were dying and their mining had ceased to be prosperous. Basil was from a rich kingdom, Esehup, and he had a considerable fortune himself. She was the only thing of real value in the entire kingdom.

"Oh Amanita," Basil said from behind her, boldly wrapping an arm around her waist. "What do I have to do to convince you to be mine?"

"Sir," she said attempting to pull free. "you do wrong me. I demand you unhand me!"

"Oh please, say you'll be my wife." The look in his eyes frightened her. "Really, you have no other choice. Someday…you will want me, as much as I want you. I'll be glad to teach you…how to want me."

"I don't want you!" She said as she pushed at him. "You shouldn't speak of such things! Get your hands off me!"

"I can't. I long to feel you against me. Your lips against mine!" basil said leaning forward. "I must taste your lips."

She shrieked and pushed at him as he fought to kiss her. Fear filled her. Suddenly Basil stiffened and froze, his hands hovering around her shaking body.

"Good." A strange voice from the shadows said. "Now, turn towards me slowly. I believe I'd be doing the lady a great discourtesy walking away."

That was when she saw _him _for the first time. He was a tall man, dressed completely in black. Then she saw the reason for Basil's odd reaction. His sword, was sticking into Sir Basil's back. He glanced at her with dark eyes from behind his black mask. She shivered at the piercing gaze in his eyes.

"How is it with you lady?"

She nodded and whispered. "I'm fine."

"Good. Shall I dispose of him for you?" He inquired.

"Nay. I have no wish to get you in trouble for committing such a sin."

"Believe me," he said. "he'd be committing a greater one towards you. As would I, if I were to leave you here with him. Come here."

She walked over with wobbly legs as he sheathed his sword. Walking over to the horses they'd been riding, he set them free.

"Sir!" She gasped as the horses took off in the direction the castle. "Do you intend for me to walk twenty miles to the castle?"

"Not you." He said as he mounted a magnificent black stallion. He reached down, took her hand and pulled her up in front of him on his horse. "Just him." With that, he kicked his horse into a trot.

All was silent except for Sir Basil shouting threats to her rescuer. He was completely indifferent to her, except for a casual arm around her waist, she wouldn't have even known he was behind her. For almost a mile, they rode in silence before she found her voice.

"Please, might I know the name of my rescuer?" She asked.

"For those who deem me fortunate enough to give me a name," he said. "they call me Erik."

"Have you a last name to go with Erik?"

"No." He said shortly. "Just Erik."

"My name is Amanita."

"Like the princess?" She nodded. She didn't want to be known as a princess. She wanted just a few hours of the simple life. "I've never seen her," he said. "but from what I deduce, she must be a lonely girl. Shut up in those walls, tending to our ailing king, no one to keep her company save for a lady-in-waiting."

"How…would you know that?" She asked, incredulous that an outsider would know her life and thoughts without having met her before.

"You hear things. Servants talk you know. They call her the…quiet princess. Rumor has it that sir basil is one of the many desperate men falling over her. But she's not interested."

"Why?" She asked.

He tilted his handsome head to the side. "I think….maybe she's looking for something more than wealth."

"You'd be right." She said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're probably right."

"Oh." He said as he stopped the horse by a brook. He set her down before dismounting himself. He patted the horses neck. "Good boy."

"What's his name?" She asked as she reached to pat the horse's velvety nose.

Suddenly, Erik gripped her hand and pulled it away from the horses nose. She gasped and shuffled back a step. He eyed her.

"Thunder, and he's a very dangerous horse to people he doesn't trust." He explained. "Sir basil himself tried to pet him once and bit his hand. I'd rather that not happen to you."

She remembered the incident, but wondered how these two men's paths had crossed. "Might I ask….how that came about?" She couldn't keep her curiosity contained for long.

"Easy. He liked my horse and wanted it for himself. Naturally, Thunder wanted no part of him. Right boy?" then to her amazement the horse snorted and shook his head. "Thunder had been abused when wild and I gentled him. He's mine only because he chose to stay and we have a mutual respect for each other. Like him, I know what it feels like."

"I see." She said.

He turned and began searching in the saddle pad. Thunder stared at her and she took a step forward. He leaned forward, curiously and sniffed her hand. She remained perfectly still. His nose traveled up to her face and she fought to keep from squirming as she felt his hot breath on her neck. He lipped her neck, but didn't bite.

"Thunder." Erik said and the horse went back to the grass as if nothing had happened.

He sighed and pushed back her hair to examine her neck. She shivered as his cold fingers brushed her neck; sending shivers of delight down her spine. Erik paused for a moment and gazed deep into her eyes. His eyes weren't as dark as she first surmised. They were blue. A blue, that was so deep, it was almost unnatural.

His hand brushed her neck a few times, checking for any marks and wiping away the traces of slime left by Thunder, as they held locked gazes. The sunlight shown through the maples trees around them. She held her breath, almost expecting a kiss. Suddenly, he pushed away from her and rested his arms on thunder's saddle.

She walked up next to him and gently rested her hand on his. He looked down at her hand covering his. He rotated his hand and ran a finger over her palm. She held his gaze for a matter of moments, his eyes…they were so penetrating. His touch, was gentle and she longed to know the man behind the mask

As if reading her mind, he looked away and mounted up again. "We better get going." He announced as he pulled her up. "We've got fifteen more miles and I think we can make it before nightfall."


	2. The reward

Chapter two

The journey was filled with light conversations about their families. Neither asked the other about their family riches, land or breeding. Just about character, which was a relief.

Amanita was slowly finding herself being drawn to the dark, silent, masked man. He was gentle and kind with her. He had a bit of a dangerous, mysterious side and she couldn't help but wonder what he really was like.

All too soon, they reached the edge of the forest and the castle was in sight. He halted, helped her down and dismounted himself.

"Here we are Amanita," he said. "now that we depart, I hope God blesses you as you continue the rest of your life. I hope that it may be a life that is full of joy and fruitful."

"and may he bless you and watch over you. I'd like to say something to you before we depart. A confession actually." She inhaled and spoke. "I'm…actually princess amanita."

He held her gaze, not blinking. "I know." At her surprise, he replied. "You speak much to eloquently for a servant girl."

"I shall make a note of that next time I find myself in this situation." She cleared her throat and rubbed her hands on the front of her bodice. "Might I be to bold to make a request of you?"

"It depends on the request. However, ask it and it shall be done."

"I give you my word, that if you wish to remove the mask in my presence, I shall not reveal your identity to anyone." His dark eyes narrowed. "That is my request Erik, I wish to see your face."

"many people request that." He wasn't surprised. "However, I don't reveal my face to anyone out of principle. I was born disfigured."

"I desire to know the face of the man who saved me."

"Princess, it is not a pretty sight."

She nodded. "I see. I still wish to see your face.

He sighed and closed his eyes. She suspected she not been a princess, he would have refused her. "As you wish," with shaky hands, he undid the mask. "I don't refuse a request from a princess. But I did warn you your highness."

He immediately closed his eyes, as if the mere sight of her face if she screamed would pain him. Her heart tightened at the sight of his face, but it wasn't as bad as she'd expected. His skin was covered with scars. She reached up and gently traced his cheek with her hand. His eyes opened in surprise at the feel of her hand.

She smiled. "Don't judge yourself so harshly."

"Princess." He said struggling with words.

She smiled, encouraging him. "yes?"

"no…wonder people love you and call you beautiful. For you are, in and out." She heated at his compliment and words left her. "and tell me," he asked tilting up her chin and she froze under his gaze. "May I make as bold a request of you as you have made of me?"

she nodded. " If it is within reason and my power, yes."

He exhaled and said. "Might…one as unworthy as I…claim a kiss from your lips?"

She stared at him in amazement. "That…is an…extraordinary request Erik."

"As was yours asking me to remove my mask." He stepped forward. "Your reaction was one I've been dreaming up. Please, I beg you," his deep voice was near her ear. "one kiss. I promise…I will not be like the one who kissed you."

She looked up at him as his voice flowed over her. "Erik."

"My kiss will be different than his." He gently touched her face with his hand. "You won't remember it…but it will be something I will remember eternally. It is the only reward I ask for. A kiss…from someone who doesn't scream at the sight of me."

Amanita closed her eyes and exhaled. She looked up and into those blue eyes. and the emotions she read from within his eyes tore at her. desperation and longing. She nodded and spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "Erik…claim your reward. It is well deserved."

He exhaled and cupped her face in his hands. "Thank you."

She tilted her face up as he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. It was light and gentle, but the touch of his lips caused her to burn for more. He drew back with and looked into her eyes seeking encouragement from her.

She nodded and whispered as she clutched him. "please."

Those lips captured hers and she found herself locked in a strong embrace that threatened never to let her go again. Those hands, caressed her body, pulling her against his strong muscular body. the kiss had grown into something desperate, something that she hadn't counted on. Her body heated as he pressed her against the tree and she ran her hands through his hair hands up through his thick black hair.

To her surprise, he was the first to break the kiss. He was breathing heavily as he drew a knife and took her left hand.

"What are you-"

"this will hurt, but it will ensure that sir basil will not touch you." He took the knife and cut a small cross in her palm. She winced at the sting. He pressed a cloth against her hand. "Forgive me."

she stammered. "I-I don't understand."

"You will." He pressed a kiss against her palm. "Tell him, that I regard you as mine and if I hear of him acting unseemly towards you, he will regret it. Don't reveal my name, for I am known by another and when they see the cross, they will know."

"Erik." She said, her legs weak from the moment that had just passed."

He cupped her face in his hand. "You're mine." He kissed her lips again, hard, before pulling back. "remember that."

That said, he mounted thunder and rode away quickly; leaving her alone loneliness descended upon her once again. However, loneliness wasn't alone, it had longing and desire to keep it company.

Then, his words sank into her mind.

_I regard you as mine. You're mine!_

Amanita stumbled back towards the castle, running her across her tingling lips. What had she done? She'd given him a kiss as a reward, but he'd taken more than that.

He'd taken her heart with him.

* * *

Erik exhaled as he pushed his disguise under the trap door in the floor. He took the money that he'd looted from Sir Basil's treasury earlier. He'd have to carefully distribute the money among his neighbors in this dirty village that the world had turned it's back on.

Erik patted Thunder's neck as he let out a nicker. He laughed as Thunder let out a snort. "No, I don't think she has a friend for you. But don't worry," he pushed the barn door open and looked up at the dark sky. "we will see her again."

He had to see her again. Who'd ever believe that Erik, the poor, disfigured blacksmith, would have gotten kissed by the princess Amanita. Not only that, she'd given into the kiss and she hadn't let out a single sound when she saw his face. The whole kingdom loved her, but no one...no one, loved her as much as he did.

He was tired of being alone. He wanted someone to hold, even if it was only for a short time.


	3. News to the castle

Chapter Three

"Princess Amanita!" the announcer shouted as she walked into the kings hall. "She has returned!"

Everyone smiled at her. She smiled back and walked up to the king. She curtsied lowly and he held out a weak hand to her. "Hello father."

"Amanita," he gently squeezed her hand. "It's good to have you back." he frowned as he looked for Sir Basil. "Where is Sir Basil? I was told that you had gone ridding with him."

"I had. However,….I find I that we were interrupted. He should arrive soon, if, by any fortune, momentarily."

"Where is he?"

she forced the smile from her lips. "Walking."

Everyone gasped and her father's eyes widened. "Walking? What happened?"

"He lost his horse. But don't worry," She said as she walked over to her nearby harp. "he should be here soon."

"Amanita."

"Now father," she said strumming her harp. "calm down. It isn't good for you."

her father frowned at her, but she saw the smile in his eyes as she began to sing and play. She was afraid her mind strayed back to Erik. She couldn't get her mind off those blue eyes and that kiss. She knew she'd remember it long after she was a hundred and could no longer remember her own name.

_When is sometime? How many days until sometime? For my dreams make it clear, that my lover is near. And he ought to be here about sometime. Who is someone? Who is this wonderful someone? Oh, I'm keeping my heartstrings in tune, and hoping that sometime is soon._

"Your majesty!" Sir basil strode in the room looking very tired and thirsty. "I demand your knights ride after a man in black who rode away with the princess."

"I am here." She stated.

"Forgive me. sire, this man turned my horses loose and stole my purse!"

Darkness filled his eyes. "I shall have my men on him at once."

"no sire, please!" she begged. "he did nothing wrong."

"nonsense!" basil said as he stepped forward. "she's merely covering up that she was abducted by this…this man."

"he was more so a man than you." She said giving him a level gaze. He squirmed, knowing what she was referring to. "Father, his horse was tired and I didn't want to press him by forcing the poor animal to move faster."

The king nodded, "that I understand. But I cannot condone his actions." His eyes narrowed as the saw the blood on her hand. He took it gently. "nor, can I condone him marking a woman of royal blood."

She froze and clenched her fist together.

Basil walked up and his face froze. "sire, this is the mark of the Black….Arrow. the most notorious outlaw."

Her heart sank, somehow in the back of her mind she knew he was an outlaw. But never had the Black Arrow crossed her mind.

"he said you would know the mark." She smiled, trying not to let him see her disappointment at the news. "And he also asked me to give you a message. He said, that he regard me as…a friend, and if he hears of you acting unseemly towards me, that you will regret it."

Basil grew pale as everyone muttered.

"what does he mean by unseemly?" her lady-in-waiting, Hagar asked.

She flushed, "sir basil…shall we say was not in control of his actions in his feeble attempts to woe me." The king's eyes narrowed. "The Black Arrow turned the horses free and escorted me home. He made no improper moves and was respectful towards me." She turned to the kings. "so father, I beg you, don't send your men out after him. And speak not a word to Sir Basil, for the Black Arrow's reprimand was indeed enough."

The king hesitated. But something in her eyes must have convinced him. "I shall bow to your desire." he looked so pale and tired. "I shall retire now."

"I shall be there soon father."

He shook his head, "no. you've no need to sing again, you must be tired."

"nay father." She smiled. "I'm not tired, I'm happy. Give me but half past to freshen up and I'll be there."

Half an hour later she entered the kings chamber. Her harp was there, waiting for her. She played it and finished the plaintive, love song that Sir Basil had rudely interrupted.

_Who is someone? Who is this wonderful someone? Oh, I'm keeping my heartstrings in tune and hoping that sometime is soon. Oh, I'm hoping that sometime is soon. _

She stood up quietly and tiptoed towards the door. she reached for the handle when her supposedly sleeping father spoke. "you're in love with him."

She sighed and turned towards him. "no Father. I have only just met him."

"there's a light in your eyes, I've never seen before." He smiled. "maybe you'll see him again."

"nay father." The sadness crept into her voice, almost without her knowing it. "now that I know he's a wanted man, he probably won't dare to come close enough to see me again. It won't happen."

"Amanita." Her father sighed. "I hate to remind you, but, you must wed a rich man, our country is going to die. It's dying all ready. You are our only hope. And I cannot grant your hand to an outlaw." Tears filled her eyes almost immediately at those words. "I'm sorry my dear. It really cannot be helped."

She nodded and walked into her room. She let down her hair and began brushing it. a flicker, behind her made her hesitate in her actions. She looked around, but saw nothing in the darkened shadows. She turned back to the mirror and heard her door lock. Frowning, she stood up and walked towards the door. Suddenly, a hand was clapped over her mouth and a strong arm pulled her against the wall!

* * *

**The song is called 'When is sometime' from 'Conneticut yankee in King Arthur's court' starring Bing Crosby and Rhonda Flemming.**


	4. Things that should be unspoken

**This chapter is for Availre, you asked for fluff and you got it! Fluffy enough for you?**

* * *

Chapter four

Amanita floundered against the strong hand over her mouth. She struggled to get a good look at the man holding her, but she couldn't see his face.

"Shh," he said. "quiet Amanita."

The moment she heard him say her name; she knew who it was.

It was Erik!

"Erik?" She gasped as he kissed her quickly. He moved her towards the bed and she fell backwards, with him ontop of her. "What-what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He said brushing her hair back from her face. "I had to kiss you again."

"Please. You're risking your life."

"But is it worth living without you?"

"Please, don't say such things." She said placing a finger on his twisted lips. "Don't do this to me."

"Then don't do this to me." He said huskily.

"What?" She stared at him in surprise. "I've done nothing to you."

Erik removed his mask and stared down at her, running his hand down her arm. "Oh you have, you torture me, with each passing hour, the torture increases. I had to see you, the night is tearing me apart not to have you beside me."

"You shouldn't say such things." She carefully ran her fingers over his lips, memorizing their shape. "I barely know you."

"I love you." She stared at him; unsure she'd heard those words from his mouth. "Princess, it is my desire to have you as my wife." Those words shocked her and she was glad she was laying down all ready, for if she weren't, she truly would have been the moment he'd spoken. Was this man in his right mind? "I knew the moment I held you in my arms that I would never be able to let you go. Aye, I did for a few hours, but I cannot do that again. I want you, I need you, and I love you. Loving you keeps me alive. I'm yours to do with as you wish."

She stared at him with those dark eyes staring down at her. She cleared her throat. "Erik…I-I cannot…give into this."

"Why? Has someone all ready won your favor?"

"No!" She shook her head. "You must understand, I-I must marry for wealth."

"Hang wealth." Erik said kissing her, cutting off her words. She moaned as he flattened her deeper into the bed. He abruptly broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hands. "Be mine," he ran the back of his hand down her stomach slowly. "and I'll give you more wealth than you can ever imagine."

She knew what kind of wealth he was intent on giving to her and she couldn't believe that he was actually suggesting it to her! Part of her told her that she should scream for the guards outside her door if Erik hadn't disposed of them. Still, the romantic side of her told her to yield to these words, for she sincerely doubted that sir basil could ever make her feel this way.

"I don't know you."

"Don't we? We talked for hours. I know you."

"I can't." She held up her hand. "You may have marked be as yours Black Arrow, but you cannot claim me. I'm to be bartered for another."

Erik laughed as he kissed the cross upon her hand. "I'm a thief. I always steal what I want. I could steal you."

"I cannot shirk my duty. I cannot deny….I would have chosen you if God had deemed it possible. But you cannot, my father was lenient in his reprimand of me, but I have no doubt that he would undoubtedly order your execution if he were to find out that you were here in my chambers."

He laughed and kissed her nose. "He'd disapprove?"

"Oh, you're a fool! You're an outlaw!"

"Who's stolen your heart," he finished running his hand under her eye. "and who now wishes to posses you. You know you love me, I saw it in your eyes the moment we kissed. I could taste the desires of your soul. I could feel that you wanted to belong to me as much as I want to own you."

"Please, you're frightening me." she said. "This is highly improper."

"I have not heard you scream." She nervously gulped and ran her hand down her throat. "Indeed my little songbird," he ran his hand down her throat. "you cannot scream. But you do not fight. I wonder…is it because you cannot fight these feelings between us? Please, let me set you free from your cage. I _know_ you're the one destined to love me, even though I be a poor and ugly man."

"No, you're not ugly."

"Princess, you're a gem in my eyes. I know beauty when I see it. Indeed, the lord above has chosen to smile down upon me today."

"I don't know you. Indeed Erik, you must know how little I know thee."

Erik exhaled. "Fine. I see I shall have to court you by moonlight."

"Nay!" She said sitting up. "You'll get caught."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. "I believe 'tis worth it, if I'm able to hold you in my arms, kiss your lips and feel your heart beat with mine. Amanita, I've risked everything to tell you of these feelings. Tell me…is my confession in vain?"

"No." He kissed her again; she pulled away and turned her head. "Please, try to understand. While my heart aches to explore these feelings with you, I cannot! It would only bring pain and ruin both of us!"

"If I were a prince…would you have me?"

"If you were a prince….you wouldn't have needed to ask that." She touched his face. "The moment I saw you…I would have consented to marry you."

Someone tried the door and her heart jumped in her chest. Erik's grip on her arm tightened and he reached for his mask lying beside them.

"Your highness?" It was her lady-in-waiting. "The door is locked. Is everything all right?"

"Yes!" She jumped off the bed pushing Erik in the chest. "I was wanting a few moments of solitude."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave."

"No!" She wanted to get Erik out before he was discovered. "Give me but a few moments and I'll open it." She hissed. "Where's the key?"

"It's in my pocket." When he made no move to get it, she searched Erik's pockets and found the key. Much to his amusement and her embarrassment, it was in his back pocket. "Satisfied?"

"You must go!"

"Nay. I've found you," he said clasping her shoulders. "I'll not let you go."

"And what good will it do you if you are caught?" She pleaded. "Go! I beg of you!"

"Your highness." Her lady-in-waiting asked.

"Yes! Just a minute!" She began yanking off her dress. She stifled a gasp as she felt Erik's hands undo her bodice. "How dare you!"

Erik pulled her lightly covered body against his. She gasped, knowing he could feel every inch of her against his chest. His warm breath tickled her neck. "You fit against me perfectly; like wax molding against paper."

"Please. You've taken kisses from me all ready!" She pulled away and grabbed her robe. "Must you find it necessary to compromise my virtue?"

Erik looked ashamed. "Forgive me."

"I have, now go." She pleaded desperately. "Go!"

He nodded and walked over to a wall, a moment later, the wall parted to reveal a dark, secret tunnel. He smiled as he secured his mask back upon his face. "You can't keep me out of your life highness." Erik's dark eyes seemed to stare straight through her. "I shall see you again. And when I do, believe me...it will be a night so full of love that the stars will fall from the heavens."

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. She took the key and unlocked her door.

Her lady-in-waiting came in with a frown. "All right," she said closing the door. "who was in here?"

She stared at her in shock. Juliana had been in service to the king since she was sixteen. As a child, her father had sworn that Juliana had eyes in the back of her head. She of course had first thought it ridiculous, but now she wasn't so sure. "Don't be absurd."

"Me being absurd?" Juliana frowned. "Your lips are red, your face is flushed, your clothes wrinkled, and your bed is disturbed."

"I was resting."

"Your eyes have fear in them, but whom for? Milady, I know it is not my place to question."

"And you are right!" She said jerking around and heading to her bed. "It is not your place!"

"Aye, but when the royal princess takes a lover to her chambers it is my place to report such things to the king!"

* * *

**Millions: 1: I don't like the name Aminta, so I picked Amanita, which is also a name. 2: If I'd added this to the previous chapter, it would have been way too long. 3: He's old, sick, yet wise, he can see where her heart lays. He knows his daughter is only considering marriage to help their kingdom. He also knows her well enough to know that she won't let people die just to follow her heart. 4: It's called _FanFiction_, meaning, I have the right to pick how _I_ want to name my characters.**


	5. Girl in the tower

Chapter four

Amanita's eyes flew open. "I have _not _taken a lover!"

Juliana crossed her arms sternly. "Do not lie to me anymore. I know there was someone in here."

She exhaled. "I fail to see why it matters to you!"

"Because I do not wish to see you hurt!" She stated. "Your father was feeling very poorly tonight, he was lenient to you. I do not wish to witness his wrath upon you. I do not wish for you to develop any feelings for this masked man!"

"I do not have any-"

"I know you! You do! I do not doubt that he was in here and you helped him escape!" Amanita could only pray Erik was out and he wasn't listening to this. "Milady, you need to keep away from him. You _are _practically betrothed."

"Your tongue will dig your grave one day!" Amanita said.

"And your heart will be your undoing!"

"I despise Sir Basil!"

"Then accept another Lord, Duke, Knight or Prince as long as he has the wealth to help our country." She grabbed Amanita's hands. "You _must _think of that. People are dying everyday! Hunger and disease are everywhere among the poor. Think of them."

Amanita sank down on the bed and sighed. "So I sell my heart, soul and body to the man who lays claim to me to save the lives others." She looked up as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Can I not... just once... taste the love of someone who loves me?"

"You just met him!"

She nodded. "I know! But he loves me!"

"It's a lie!"

"I don't know! You weren't with me!" She said. "He actually propose marriage to me!"

"The man's insane!"

"No, he isn't!"

"You should tell your father. If you don't, God knows I don't want to-"

"Then don't!" She pleaded as she grabbed her arm. "Please! Say nothing, I beg you. I swear I will not shirk my duty. I will not hurt my father by running away and leaving dozens to suffer. I wish…just a little love from someone who is not like Sir Basil. Please."

Juliana frowned. "I don't know."

"Please!"

"You're asking for heartache!"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm asking for a precious memory when I'm alone in a loveless marriage."

"But what if you do find love, then what will you have?" Juliana asked. "A memory of something foolish."

She shook her head. "No. Though my head denies this…my heart tells me that I love him too. I loved him…the moment he asked to steal a kiss from me."

Juliana sighed and sat down. "I don't know why the good Lord lets these things happen."

She wiped her eyes. "Neither do I."

* * *

_Days later,_

* * *

Erik glowered at the men as they laughed at him. "You think you're good enough peasant to play in the king's orchestra?" Erik gripped his violin tighter. "And you wear the face of a monster!"

The knights joined in laughing as well. When one man touched his face, Erik punched him hard enough to send him flying backwards! He set his violin to the side and prepared to meet the men. One knight lunged at him with a spear. Erik stepped to the side, wrenching it from the knight's grasp.

"Stay your weapon!" an authoritative voice said. Erik turned to see his Amanita standing there in her royal beauty. Her eyes widened in shock to see him standing there in the palace. Anyone would think it was because of his face, but he knew better. She inhaled and regained her breath. "Now…I pray someone tell me what is going on."

"This one started hitting the musicians." The knight said behind Erik. "Then, he fought me."

"And got your spear I noticed as well!" She said sharply. "Methinks that maybe you're in need for some training!" She turned to Erik, her gaze was strict, but he could sense the fear in her body. He could also see the tenderness in her eyes. "Tell me stranger, what brings you inside the palace walls?"

Erik picked up his violin. "The king requires a musician. I have come to see if I am suitable."

True. It had taken a good deal of money to persuade the violinist to leave the kingdom and not return for a few months. His plan, learn the castle well beyond the hidden corridors and make Amanita want him so much that she'd burn the way he burned for her. The mere thought of her made his heart pound, the thought of making her his wife made his blood burn.

"With a face like that," one musician said. "he'd frighten your father into his grave!"

"I wish to hear him first before I make my decision."

"But your highness, I really must object."

"You step above your station." She said kindly, but the tone in her voice told him that she wasn't going to hear anymore protests from him. She turned and addressed Erik. "You." Her tone was stern, but her heart wasn't in it. "It appears you have a temper, you should work on calming down that temper. It's not good for musicians, sorely tries their music."

"Aye your highness, but if your musician's had kept their hands to themselves and a civil tongue in their head, they would not be nursing an injured jaw!"

"You don't talk like a musician."

"Nay, I'm a blacksmith by trade. I daresay that I be a fair match for any knight in this palace!"

Her eyes widened and everyone watched her, waiting for a reaction. "Do you play as well as you boast?"

Erik smirked. "I play and sing well enough to make you swoon….if I tried hard enough."

"I demand a simple tune, not something to put me to sleep!"

"As you wish." Erik began playing the violin, watching her as he began singing the song he wrote for her. Her eyes widened as he began singing. _You seem so far away and I just need to hear your voice. I just need to hear you say, if you would have me go or stay. Girl in the tower, I'm reaching out, please tell me what to do. Girl in the tower, I'm calling out, my heart cries out for you!_

Erik knew from the look in her eyes that she was falling under his spell. The other musicians had silently admitted defeat. _I saw your face, and I felt our souls embrace. If it's not meant to be this way, why do you haunt me night and day? Girl in the tower, I'm reaching out, please tell me what to do. Here in the tower, I'm calling out, my heart cries out for you!_

Amanita held up her hand. "That is all I need to hear. Clearly, your talent lies far above theirs. I will see to it that you are finely clothed and you shall be my personal musician." She studied him closely. "But I warn you, if you display your temper like you've shown to them, you will be removed from the palace."

Erik bowed, taking her hand. "As you wish." He pressed a kissed to her palm and he felt her fingers twitch.

She pulled her hand free and turned to a page. "See that is given a bath, fine clothes, and fed. If there is one distasteful remark about his face, reproach them and say that if they continue, they will suffer my wrath."

"Your highness is most generous."

She turned and walked away without a second look back. Erik figured he had a few weeks before he'd whisk her away from this horrid tower forever. Not to mention… that would give him a few weeks of romancing her privately.

* * *

******I am so very sorry about this long delay. Due to working 3 jobs, family, cooking, dance practice, chorus, a Christmas recital and this time of year, I barely have any time to write. So the updates will not be as consistent as they typically are. I also am working on another story as well.**


	6. A new suitor

Chapter six

Amanita locked the door to her room and exhaled. She stepped forward a few steps before she felt arms around her waist! She gasped as she was spun around and desperate lips claimed hers.

She pulled back and stared at the man holding her. Her eyes almost fell out of her head as Erik smirked broadly. "How did you-" Erik cut her off with another kiss as he backed her up against the wall. She gasped and rested her forehead against his heaving chest. "what are you doing here?"

"Keeping on an eye on my treasure."

She shook her head. "I should report you." His lips began working her neck slowly. "Call for the guards."

"Why don't you?"

She shook her head again. "I don't know."

"You're in love with me."

"I am not."

"Oh yes you are!"

"I couldn't be."

"Couldn't be?" He laughed quietly. "Why couldn't you be?"

"You're a thief. You're too forward." His grip on her tightened. "You're only setting me up for heartache in the future when you're caught. I cannot keep defending you without putting you and your business in jeopardy." She pulled back and studied him, gently running her hand down his face. "Even if you are exposing yourself to such ridicule. Why don't you wear your mask?"

He laughed. "This face…cursed though it may be, serves as a disguise itself at times. This…is indeed one of them." He frowned. "I hear someone coming."

He moved towards the wall and opened it. She shook her head and hissed. "You really…need to stop springing out at me from the shadows."

"Get used to it princess. Believe me," he tiled her chin up. "when you become mine…you'll be relishing those moments when I decide to spring at you."

With a smirk, Erik vanished through the wall leaving her alone again. She hastily unlocked the door and opened it only to bump into Juliana. "There you are! Goodness! You must change at once!"

"Change?" Amanita was whirled into her room and she felt Juliana removing her dress. "Why?"

"You have another suitor! Prince Raoul from the kingdom Qjeovun."

Amanita gasped. "What?" Qjeovun was a way richer kingdom than Sir Basil's Esehup. "What's he like? Is he pleasing?"

Juliana rolled her eyes. "Pleasing? Your highness, his manners are perfection. He is handsome, polite, courteous and oh, he definitely speaks most poetically."

"Will I like him?" she asked as she selected an emerald green dress from her closet.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't! Don't let him get away, if you do, your father will certainly have you wed to Sir Basil within a fortnight!"

* * *

Raoul turned to see the princess walk in the room. His heart stopped at the sight of her. Amanita was beautiful princess as he'd been told. Long, chocolate brown, curled locks and her eyes were like green emeralds. Her dress wafted behind her as she glided towards him like a swan on a lake. She smiled at him as he bowed before her. "An honor to meet you your highness."

"Please," she asked sweetly. "address me as Amanita. I hope you do not think me too bold as to request that we dispense with the formalities and address ourselves much more simply."

He shook his head as he straightened up. "I understand completely. I too, am glad to be at liberty to dispense of the formal titles."

"Amanita," her father said. "why don't you give prince Raoul a tour of the grounds?"

She smiled pleasantly. "Indeed, I shall father, I shall be most pleased to do so." She turned to him. "Would you care to join me?"

He nodded and followed her. "I would."

"If you wish, you may take my arm."

His heart jumped in his chest as he took her slender arm and noted the shape of her small hand. "It will be an honor for me to escort you."

* * *

Erik's blood boiled as he continued playing, providing the romantic atmosphere for the two. Juliana had ordered him to go out and play his best, but to keep out of sight. Erik didn't mind playing for Amanita; he indeed hated helping another man woo her.

The two had been laughing and holding onto each other for an hour in the garden. She was happy and Raoul was clearly besotted with her.

"Tell me, the cross on your hand….don't think me bold if I am curious about the scar. How came you by it?"

She laughed. "I was rescued by a notorious outlaw, the Black Arrow, he marked me and said if _any _man would but my honor at stake he would avenge it. The mark, serves to remind any man of his oath."

"Indeed. Would he think of me as compromising towards your honor?"

"Thou hast not heard me complain." The two rounded the corner and Amanita's eyes widened slightly. "Sir Raoul, this is my personal violinist, Erik." She studied him. "That is your name isn't it?"

He stopped playing. "Yes your highness."

"Promising talent." Raoul said with a nod, his wavy sandy brown hair flopping about his handsome face. Indeed. The boy was definitely a coxcomb in Erik's eyes. He could only hope Amanita wasn't impressed by his looks and charm. "A shame about the face though."

Amanita nodded. "Indeed."

"A mask would be advisable, but I find it rather….interesting to look at. The show of how one man looks inside and out upon his face."

"A rather interesting philosophy."

Erik was going to make Amanita pay for making him feel like a horse on display.

Raoul's handsome face went pale as his eyes studied Erik. Raoul suddenly made a grab at his arm. "Where did you get this?" He demanded pointing at the ring on his finger.

Erik pulled free, shooting Raoul a glare. "I've had it from birth. The only thing my worthless parents deemed fit to leave their son!"

Raoul's face grew red. Amanita stood up, her eyes blazing. "I demand you leave our presence at once! Go! I will deal with you for your insolence later!"

Erik bobbed his head and walked away. "I wish him sent to my quarters." Raoul said briskly. "I wish to discuss something with him."

Erik turned and studied Amanita; she was in thought, deciding to yield to Raoul's strange demands. She nodded. "As you wish." She turned to Erik. "Go to his chambers." Amanita turned to Raoul. "But _do not _harm him, I do not want my prized musician damaged!"

"I swear, I will not harm a hair on his head."

Erik laughed inwardly. As if that coxcomb of a prince could harm him in anyway, shape or form. Amanita laughed and he looked back at them. Amanita appeared to be enjoying his company and they were suited well together in looks. Erik had to somehow change his way of wooing Amanita or he was going to loose her to that coxcomb.

* * *

**Million: The country is called Mihumit, a fantasy world of my own creation.**


	7. Terms

Chapter seven

Erik knocked on Raoul's chambers door. "Come in!" Erik walked in to see the boy was sitting on a table in the center of the room with his sword strapped around his waist. He crossed his arms. "Close the door."

Erik did as he asked, trying to keep his temper in check. "I strongly suggest you mind your words. I've struck men for simply using that tone of voice."

Raoul's brow arched. "Insolent as well as ugly."

His temper snapped, but for Amanita's sake, he wasn't going to kill him. "I'll hear no more foolish words spoken by such a young and tender boy!"

Erik turned to walk away when Raoul grabbed him by shoulder and spun him around. "Whether you like it or not…you will hear what I have to say!"

"No I won't!"

Erik gave Raoul a hard shove backwards. Raoul dealt Erik a blow that made him change his mind about handling things in a civilized manner. He pulled the dagger from his boot to throw at Raoul. As he drew his hand back, Raoul threw a dagger at him! It caught Erik's sleeve, sank deep into the wall behind him, effectively pinning him there. Erik pulled it free to find Raoul all ready had a sword at his throat.

"Tender as my years may be," he said slowly. "I believe you'll find my skills are not as lax as they appear."

"Indeed." Erik said. "Now that you have my attention…what is it you require of me?"

"I wish to know where you were born and how came you by this ring. No falsehoods! If I find out you lie…I will run you through!"

"I was given to a family here." He snapped. "My parents dropped me at an Abbey leaving only their ring."

"What was their title?"

"How am I to know?" Erik asked. "Why should I care when it was apparent that the sight of my face was the reason for my abandonment? I was hired out when I was twelve to become an apprentice for a blacksmith. So I have been one for years."

"Until you became princess Amanita's musician. How came you upon that position?"

"I heard of it. I was allowed a musical instrument when growing up alone in the abbey. I can play many."

"You have a great talent for it, I heard you." Raoul sheathed his sword. "Indeed. You take after your father."

"I don't know my father, nor do I wish to!"

"He was my father too! So frankly, you have no choice but to know all that has been withheld from your past."

Erik stared at him. This boy didn't know what he was talking about. "We…are not… brothers. Nor or we related. God couldn't play such a cruel joke on me."

Raoul reached in his pocket and held out a ring. Erik took it. It was an exact replica of his ring. "My father had two made for all of his children. Indeed, you were born first. Father," Erik caught a hint of bitterness in his voice. "was horrified and demanded that my mother abandon you. The knight who left you at the abbey, stole the ring and put it in your basket."

Erik frowned. "How come?"

"Pity. He decided that you should have some link to your past that it may all come to light one day. Sir Cedric, was close, as one could get to a man who was not father. He raised me and on the eve my father died, he told all to me and my mother. My mother was angered and would have ordered his death had I not threatened her dearly. It is my wish to restore what I can of my family's honor to you. It is my wish to see the rightful heir upon the throne."

Erik frowned. "So brother…I am eligible for the throne?"

"It is yours. You are the eldest by two years…so it falls to you."

Erik pondered the situation. Now, he was an eligible suitor for Amanita. He had power, a throne and he could have her. But he wanted to make certain that he had all of her heart, not part of it. Would she be wooed away by other handsome faces like his new brother's face? Then there was sir basil; Erik had to deal with him. Indeed, the man was no good and Erik wouldn't put it past him to somehow be involved in the kingdom's problems.

Erik spoke after a length pause. "I have no wish for the throne. Indeed. I am willing to let you have the throne and any princess who strikes your fancy."

"Amanita."

Erik laughed tightly. "She….you _cannot _have. For you see…I've all ready claimed her as mine. You saw the mark yourself."

Raoul's eyes widened. "You…marked her?"

Erik nodded. "I do."

"She said a notorious outlaw…the Black Arrow had cut her hand."

"I did indeed." Raoul frowned at him. "I am a many of many talents. Blacksmith, musician, thief, or swordsman. However, I do not wish her to wed me for my wealth as I am sure you do not wish she does that either."

"Indeed." Raoul said. "A troubling situation."

"Shall we both…attempt to woo her? Though I daresay, you may not win."

"You underestimate me again brother. I advise you not to do so as often as you do."

"As do you, I am a thief remember? I always get what I want."

"Aye. However, while you're masquerading as a blacksmith, musician or robber. Mind you never get caught robbing."

Erik laughed. "I haven't been caught once in the last three years. Don't worry, I keep an account of whom I rob and what I take from them that it may be restored when there is no hunger or starvation in the land."

"Well, now you have enough to pay them off overnight and still be considerably wealthy."

"Now, if I win Amanita's hand, I will not be taking the throne. It will be yours."

Raoul shook his head. "It is a tradition that the eldest become king."

Erik scowled. "I care not for politics or traditions nor do I care about the comforts of the palace! Indeed. I may become king long enough to pay off my debts and marry Amanita. Then, I shall concede my throne to you and take her off to a secluded valley with a brook, trees, flower garden, cottage and keep her occupied with many babes."

"She's a princess. Do you think that is what she wants?"

"I know her well."

"All things considered…I say we know her equally well." Raoul held out his hand. "Indeed my dear brother, I accept your challenge. May the best man win."

Erik smirked. "I plan to."

Raoul swatted Erik upside the head causing him to laugh. "Don't be so sure of yourself."

"Ahh, but we must form alliances to keep Sir Basil away from her mustn't we? For you see, he's trying to win her hand."

"I sense that he is not what he appears." Raoul said. "Sir Cedric is having him thoroughly investigated. Indeed, we shall find out what he is like within the week."

Erik smirked. "Granted, we may have been parted in years, but you and I are not as different as we appear."

"Which is why I am confident I will win Amanita."

"But…you are not me. Believe me, I have my ways of knowing. She _will _accept me."


	8. Secret meetings

Chapter eight

Basil nodded. "Good. Continue putting that stuff at the roots of the plants every night. A few more days and the whole field will die."

His most trusted advisor, Herbert nodded. "Yes Sir. Tell me…how are you going to get rid of that prince Raoul? Princess Amanita is definitely interested in him."

"I know. We shall have to bribe him."

"He's an honorable man and would expose you in a second."

"Poison his wine?"

"Rather risky, besides, I think he rarely indulges in such things."

"Then….I shall have to challenge him to a duel."

"On what grounds? The man is as even tempered as they come."

"What is he? A saint?"

"As close as one can get to one so I've heard."

Basil groaned as he lightly tugged on his mustache as if the tugging would begin to pull idea's back into his mind. "Or," he said slowly. "I could convince the king to hold a joust. With Amanita's hand…as the prize."

"There's an idea. No man can match you with a lance or sword."

"Indeed. The man is dying soon anyway. How much longer until that potion finally kills him off?"

"A week at the most."

"If I loose…make the dosage lethal." Herbert nodded. "Now leave, I do not want you observed leaving my chambers."

"As you wish."

Herbert walked out the door and Basil exhaled. The sound of laughter made him look outside of his window. He observed the princess Amanita walking out in the garden with prince Raoul. His blood boiled as the prince gallantly picked her up and over a water puddle.

He then teased her, as if to throw her in the water. She laughed gaily and boldly clung to his neck. Slowly, the prince set her on the ground; her arms were still draped around his neck. The princess was still as the boy murmured quiet words of obvious passion into her ear. He gently touched her face, tilting her face up, gently kissing her lips, her nose, her forehead and even one boldly on her neck. The princess reacted to his advances and he spun away from the sight.

He was going to kill that boy! He would pay for doing such things to the princess he intended to make his wife. And she…she would pay for allowing such things, even if she was unaware of his presence.

* * *

Amanita rested her hands on Raoul's chest as she leaned into his kiss. Raoul…he was handsome, charming, kind and very attractive. Still…that kiss was enjoyable and somewhat magical, to a degree. It severely lacked passion, intensity, desire, longing and hunger Erik's kiss demanded.

Raoul broke the kiss and exhaled. She closed her eyes so he couldn't read the conflicting emotions in her eyes. She felt him rest his forehead against his. Raoul exhaled deeply, his pleasant voice was very heavy. "Amanita."

She smiled and opened her eyes, flirtatiously running her finger down his nose to his mouth. "We should go in now. My father must be worried about me."

He nodded. "I understand. May I walk you to his chambers?"

"If it is what you wish."

"I insist."

The way was short and quiet. Raoul made no more conversation with her; he respectfully held her hand. Once they arrived at her father's door, he kissed her again. She felt herself fall…but not surrender to the kiss. She'd had few kisses given to her; Erik had definitely given her a taste of kisses she still craved. Kisses that Raoul and no other man could fulfill only Erik.

She pushed the door open to see her father in bed with his eyes closed. She dipped her head and began to withdraw. "Amanita?" She peered around the corner to see he'd opened his eyes and was attempting to sit up in bed. "Come here."

She moved quickly. "Lie down father. You must rest."

"Where were you?"

"I was walking with Raoul in the gardens."

"He is a nice boy. A good match for you."

"Yes father, we are compatible. I do like Raoul…mores so than Sir Basil. If I were to choose I'd choose Raoul in a heartbeat. I believe I shall tell Sir Basil in the morning there is no need for him to see me any longer."

"Don't do anything hasty. Or…does this mean I will live to see Raoul take your hand in marriage?"

"I like Raoul father, we're compatible together." She sighed. "But…he doesn't make my heart beat."

Her father sighed and squeezed her hand. "I see. Tell me…is the Black Arrow on your mind still?"

"You always know what's on my mind." She sighed. "Many a times I wish I were granted the talent of lying, but nay, I was not. I cannot hide things from you though I wish it. Yes, father, I'm afraid he is."

"Amanita," a firm, yet somewhat gentle tone entered his voice. "You must put him out of your mind. What passed between you is past…it is becoming a hindrance in you preparing for your future. Please….do try to put him out of your mind."

She nodded. "I shall try father."

As she leaned forward to kiss his cheek she thought. _How am I going to keep 'the Black Arrow' out of my mind when Erik keeps popping up in my bedchambers? I bet he's waiting for me there now!_

* * *

Erik laughed as Amanita leaned against the wall, her chest heaving. He hadn't expected her to react so when he pulled her into the secret chamber. "Erik…you must stop doing that!"

"Why?" he said as he lifted her up into his arms, closing the secret wall behind him. "Why should I? Call it revenge for finding you in that boy's arms."

He was mad about that, but he did say to Raoul they were going to vie for her affections and Raoul was winning…for the moment. Erik could beat him in many other areas, and making her heart race was obviously one of them

Her smile faded. "Erik. I have no choice. You must understand this."

"So you steal precious hours with me?"

"Erik, I never asked you to spend time with me. You are the one initiating these hours together. It is as most precious gift for you to give me."

Erik smirked as he carried her through the chamber walls. The passages turned and twisted until finally they entered a huge cavern with a river. A bright fire testified to the fact that Erik had planned this whole meeting down to the basket with a bottle of wine, cheese and bread.

She looked around. "What is this place?"

"An old underground cave. I found it years ago when I was a boy. There are secret passages leading up to various places in the castles."

"How long have they been here?"

"Evidentially long enough for people to forget they're here." Erik pulled her into his arms. "Which means, I could keep you're here forever."

She smiled as she shook her head. "I cannot stay long."

"Well, we shall just have to stay as long as possible." Erik said mischievously as he ran a finger up her arm. "Shall we?"

She exhaled shakily. "All right, I believe a half hour would be reasonable."

"Forty minutes."

"Thirty five."

"Forty and not a second more." She opened her mouth to object and he placed a finger on her mouth. "You cannot refuse me even if you wished to anyway."

"Is that so?"

He nodded as he pulled her down onto a blanket near the fire. "Yes." He reached into his coat and pulled out the song he'd written for her. 'Let me in,' her eyes narrowed as she studied the sheet music. "I wrote this for you."

"You write music as well?"

"Yes. I can also cook and speak several languages fluently."

She smiled. "A man of many talents." She read the music and began humming it. She approved for she nodded her head at the end of the song. "Beautiful Erik. Have you any more beautiful songs?"

Erik nodded. "Indeed. I wrote on for this occasion."

"What's it called?"

"At last, we are alone."

Her smile wobbled a little. "Very appropriate."

Erik wished he had someone to play musical background for him. He didn't want to move and loose their closeness. So he decided to sing it without music, the cave sent his voice echoing off the walls.

He pulled Amanita closer to him, her body was a little stiff, but he would make her become putty in his hands. _The twinkling of the fireflies; the winding mountain trail. The stars reflected in your eyes, the distant nightingale, combine to engage in setting the stage for just us two. Well, at last, we are alone, _he ran his hands up and down her arms. _far away on our own; far away from the loud and curious crowd away from your home. You're safe as a bird in a tree. What threat could there possibly be, except me? _she trembled, with a right to do so. He was completely mesmerized by her green eyes he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to tear away from her. he wasn't even sure if he could let her out of his arms at all! Y_es, at last we are alone, absolutely alone; with a green little knoll performing the role of our chaperone. Don't holler for help,_ With that, Erik pulled her into his arms and lap. Her eyes widened as he stared down at her, running his hand along her face. N_o, not even one little yelp. Cause it's sweet to be, such a treat to be, alone._

Erik abruptly dipped his head and kissed her. Amanita responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was certain she felt the triumph course through him at her touch. She hadn't lost herself in Raoul's kiss as she did his.

She pulled away and Erik blurted out. "Marry me. now."

She stared at him. "I cannot."

"You must."

"I wish-"

"Then I shall fulfill it."

"I wish it were so." She finished. "But I cannot. I have a duty that I must not forget."

"You have a duty to yourself. What then? Are you willing to forsake what we have because you're afraid to admit that we belong together?"

"Afraid?" She blinked at him before jumping up and pushing away from him. her green eyes boiled and he stood up as well. "Why would I be afraid? Are you blind? Can you not see what you're asking me? You're asking me to abandon my kingdom. Leave people to die of starvation and poverty. Hurt and crush my father's soul and send him to his grave. Go with you…. a man I've known only three days and marry you? You ask if I'm afraid. I am and rightly so, because I cannot-"

Erik cut her off with a passionate kiss. He felt her tremble under his touch as he ran one hand through her hair while pressing her against him. Amanita's hand gently caressed his face, her light touch almost brought him to his knees. He brought his hand up from his her waist, up her side and she pulled back. Erik carefully watched her reaction. Physical contact had been a stranger to him in any way, shape or form until he'd met Amanita.

Her breathing grew a little faster as he ran the knuckles of his hand up her side. Gently, slowly, brushing her rib cage until his hand was right below her breast. Her breath caught as his knuckles cautiously traced her breast. Her gaze told him that she was struggling inwardly, deciding to stop him or not. But since she was unsure, he decided for her. He brought his hand up and pressed it against her palpitating heart. He took her hand and pressed it against his.

She shook her head in silent denial, but pressed closer to feel his beating heart. Then, she rested her head against his chest. Erik exhaled and kissed her head. "Take your time."

She exhaled. "I-I don't know why I put up with you."

"Don't you?" He asked gently. "Amanita…when you feel this way…it does not take long to know why. Your head has to make up what your heart all ready knows."

* * *

**The song is 'At last, we are alone' from 'the Gold rush.' The song is sung by the main star, Fernando Lamas. Good luck finding the song for those who are interested in it. I haven't been able to find it any place than watching the movie on Netflix.**


	9. Fevers

Chapter nine

Erik felt himself yanked into a room. He spun around, drew back his elbow to hit his assailant in the face and to his dismay, Raoul was standing there. The man walked as still as a shadow. He huffed. "I should have known it was you."

"Silence." Raoul hissed glancing around. "Go to my chambers, I will join you there directly."

Erik nodded. "Just so you know…don't make it a habit of ordering me about after all I am older than you."

Raoul frowned at him. "Go! Besides, I'm used to giving orders and I daresay you're used taking them as well."

Erik scowled at the boy as he walked briskly down the corridor. He must have waited almost forty minutes before Raoul showed up looking exhausted. "You're late."

"Sorry." he said sitting in a chair. "But I was detained by Sir Basil. A true villain if there ever was one."

"Indeed." He crossed his arms across his chest. "I wouldn't put it past him to try to kill you."

Raoul nodded. "Easier said than done."

"Don't underestimate him." Erik warned. "I've crossed paths with him before."

"And don't you think that I am that naive." Raoul folded his hands together in a calculating manner. "Sir Basil is polluting the soil."

Erik blinked. "You're mad."

"No. As I told you…sir Cedric is a loyal and cunning man. He has been a witness to the pollution of the soil, however, he is still seeking the antidote."

"And his motive?" Erik asked.

"I believe that's obvious."

"Amanita."

"Correct."

His blood boiled. "He lets his body rule his mind. He lusts after her, but the only way to get her, is by forcing the king's hand. When there is starvation in the land….any proposition is possible."

"However…I think my untimely appearance is undoubtedly causing him grief."

Erik nodded. "I best be leaving." He headed to the wall. "I shall contact you later."

Raoul sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "The door is that way."

"Why so it is. Thank you."

ignoring Raoul, he went through the wall and peered through the mirror. He laughed at Raoul's bewildered face and began laughing harder when Raoul tried to find the secret wall. The boy had a handsome face, but no head on his shoulders!

* * *

_Hours later,_

* * *

_I love the part in fairytales that's very near the end. When all the kingdom cheers for their new queen. And all is well, and all is good and everyone belongs. Happily they're ever after-ing. But when I enter the kingdom of dreams and face the promise of all I can be. Will they see me as a heroine? Tell me will they let me in?_

Erik closely watched Amanita through the mirror in the main hall. She was looking at him, but she was watching Raoul out of the corner of her eye. She had been doing so since she sat down to play the harp. He didn't know what her interest in Raoul was. Brother or not, he was a prig of a prince, no masculinity to him at all. He was all soft words and flowers. Unfortunately, that's what most women wanted.

_I love the hour the seasons change and winter turns to spring. And empty branches welcome new born leaves. The earth makes room for every flower that reaches for the sun. 'I'm glad you've come' is whispered on the breeze. but when I enter the spring of my dreams just like a wildflower that bursts on the scene? Will I find my place with a gentle wind, tell me will they let me in?_

Erik had taken hours writing this song, attempting to make it suitable for Amanita's voice. She was an accomplished harpist, her voice though simple was very soothing and pleasant to listen to. She was a sweet, husky alto with good vibrato.

_and if a heart's breaking, a part of me's aching to show them how much that I care. But if no one lets me or turns and forgets me then how, how can I share? There is a part of fairytales, that's very near the end. The princess and the prince proclaim their love, and hearts are healed and souls are changed and two blend into one. All orchestrated by the stars above. But when I stand at the door of my dreams and face a lonely heart calling for me. I could fill that emptiness within, if that heart would let me in. won't someone let me in?_

as her song ended, there was a clatter. All heads turned to see Raoul had fallen forward into his plate! Amanita jumped up and moved towards his unconscious form. Erik frowned as she brushed back his hair.

"Someone summon a physician!" She said. "He's ill! Move him to his quarters immediately!"

* * *

_Days later,_

* * *

Amanita sighed as Raoul slept on. He'd contracted a high fever and had been very ill. Several times, she'd been certain that he was going to die. She'd visited and helped sponge Raoul down. He had a long, jagged scar on his chest, barely inches away from his heart. She'd ask him about it.

She felt a hand on her neck and she spun around expecting to see Erik, but it was Sir Basil. She rang the cloth out and pressed it on Raoul's forehead. His temperature had gone down, but she didn't want Sir Basil to stay long.

"What can I do for you?" She asked politely.

"I just wished to see what had become of you my princess." He said coolly and she could just feel his eyes scanning her. "I'm afraid I've been somewhat absent in your presence lately."

"Why do you always stare at me so?"

he exhaled. "It hadn't occurred for me to look anywhere else."

"Amanita?"

she looked down to see Raoul had stirred. His voice was weak, but he was conscious. She grabbed his hand. "Shh…it's all right."

"What…happened?"

"You were ill. You had a fever for three days. You should recover soon." She turned to Sir Basil. "Thank you. you may retire, I thank you for your company."

Sir Basil was seething as he left the room. She exhaled in relief and sat on the edge of Raoul's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Have you…been here…with me…the whole time?"

"Yes. You should be better soon."

"Amanita." Raoul's feverish touch was gentle to her forehead. She stiffened and gazed into those deep blue eyes. slowly…she leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. Raoul was taken by surprise and so was she, she never thought she'd do so bold an action. He pulled back, his fingers buried deep in her hair. "You'll get sick."

She nodded as she exhaled. "True." She looked at Raoul as she leaned forward. "I don't care."

She kissed Raoul deeply, he slowly began working his mouth with hers. Raoul let out a groan and his hands pulled her onto the bed with him. her heart pounded as she ran her hand down his cheek.

A knock on the door caused them to jump. She sat up on the bed as the door opened and Erik walked in. his gaze was dark as he studied them. "Your father wants you. now."

She nodded. "All right. Tell him I shall be there momentarily."

"He said now!"

Erik's tone made her frown. "Go." Raoul said. "Take care though."

She nodded. "I will. Rest, I shall see you soon."

It wasn't until the door shut behind her did she remember that Erik knew where every secret corridor led to and he probably had just seen her kissing Raoul.

* * *

**Due to the fact that come Monday, I shall have to make 19 side dishes, 4 desserts and 5 loaves of breakfast bread by Thanksgiving, I am taking all of next week off. (Now 3 loaves go to 2 fire departments, don't forget your local fire station!) Happy Thanksgiving!**


	10. Loving you keeps me alive

Chapter ten

Erik pulled her into a corridor, his blue eyes flaming. "What was that display all about?"

"You said my father wanted to see me."

"I lied." He hissed. "But you knew that didn't you?"

She gulped nervously as he magically opened another wall and pulled her inside. "Maybe." She sighed. "Listen, I am weary and Raoul is on the mend. I wish to retire."

"Really?" Erik said. "You will retire…when I am done with you."

Amanita's patience was wearing thin. "Listen…you must understand. I have affection for Raoul, how could I not? He is a good man…we are suited to each other. And if he asks me…I will become his wife."

Erik's face flinched for a moment. "No you won't. You're going to marry me."

She touched his face. "Erik…you know I do care for you. However, our paths have been chosen a long time ago. You chose your life of thievery and as for me…my life has been carefully laid every stone of the way. You…you cause me to stumble."

"I cause you to stray from the path." He said pulling her close. His face glowing the torch light. "I can give you what you need, what your heart desires. Do you think he can?"

"I will not answer that question." She said as she removed his hands from her body. "We shall meet no longer like this! If you do not leave within a week I shall expose you!"

Erik laughed. "You wouldn't Amanita."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked. "Erik…you are killing me! Do you know…what this is like for me? I care for you and I wish I could explore the depths of my feelings for you. You are very persuasive and I can't tell you how many times I have wished to be swept off with you. But my desire to help my people is much stronger than any." Erik's hands cupped her face and she slapped at his hands before snapping sharply at him. "Keep your dirty hands off me!"

Erik's eyes blazed with anger and she immediately regretted her words. She didn't mean them; she wanted to make Erik hate her. If he hated her, he'd leave her and stop causing all this forbidden turmoil inside her. She didn't want feelings for him. She'd talked herself into believing that she'd be happy with Raoul and she wasn't going to let him discourage her.

Erik reacted by giving her a shove. She tripped over a cobblestone and fell backwards! Erik immediately knelt down and over her. Concern and passion in his eyes as he hovered over her. Her heart pounded as Erik gently touched her face with the hands she had dared to think dirty moments ago. His eyes studied her closely and he ran his hand down her side to her knee. She caught his hand and shook her head.

For a moment she thought he was going to be angry, but he merely pulled her up so that their bodies were closely pressed together. She inhaled as he pressed his lips against her neck. _Loving you keeps me alive,_ He sang gently in her ear._ think again before you leave me. His love cannot be as true as the love I offer you. You're wasting time pretending you belong with him, come to your senses. _

She pushed him away and he pulled her up from the ground. Slowly, they moved towards the direction of her chambers. Erik kept a firm grip on her eye, never breaking eye contact as they moved along the corridor. _Loving you keeps me alive; I'll be in your heart forever. And you'll be a part of me, for now till eternity. You've talked yourself into believing he's the one, come to your senses._

Erik stopped and pulled her into his arms. _The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I'd never be the same. _He edged closer, backing her against the wall. _I never knew I'd get such pleasure whispering your name. _Amanita closed her eyes and listened. Erik's voice was so beautiful, strange and melodious she could almost hear the music in his voice. _If loving you keeps me alive then how can leaving me be right? Turn back and let me love you. Stay with me and let us dance into the night! _

_You are the one! The only one to make me see the empty life I lead. _Now she wasn't sure if this was just a song, or was he attempting to make her understand what he was asking through a common love of music. _You are the love, the only love I'll ever need. The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I'd never be the same. I never knew I'd get such pleasure, whispering your name. If loving you keeps me alive, then how can leaving me be right? Turn back and let me love you. Stay with me and let us dance into the night!_

He pushed the wall open for her. She dipped her head and stepped through the wall. He caught her elbow and forced her to look at him. "Distance between two people only happens when someone allows it to happen. You're putting that distance between us."

"It is beyond my power Erik!"

"No Amanita, it's right within your grasp. Just say that you consent to be my wife."

"I cannot! No matter how hard I may wish it…I shall never consent to be your wife!"

* * *

Erik watched as she exited her chambers and he smirked. He almost had her. She cared for him, but he wasn't going to tell her anything until she said those three words that he was waiting for her to say. She had yet to say 'I love you' and those were the words that assure him that they would spend an eternity together.

He walked back along to where Raoul's room was. After glancing through a hole in a wall, he observed Raoul was alone. He exited the wall and entered Raoul's room.

Raoul jumped and exhaled. "Good God! Are you mad?"

Erik laughed. "Far from it, just very clever." He hastily went to lock the door. "So…this strange illness that ails you is over?"

"Indeed. The doctor said it was a fever. I must have caught it when I went out riding in the rain."

"Hmm." Erik said. "Possible…but not logical."

"Certainly you're not suggesting poison? That would be improbable."

Erik frowned. "Improbable, but not impossible. Sir Basil is a man of many tricks."

"I won't disagree there. So…what did Amanita's father need of her?'

Erik smirked. "He didn't. I just didn't want Amanita to reproach herself for such an embrace with you when she's my wife later on."

Raoul laughed. "You saw that display and you still insist that she will be your wife?"

"If you'd seen our display in the secret chambers….you know it's my name written on her heart, not yours."

Erik watched as Raoul's eyes narrowed. "What…display are you talking about?"

"Putting it delicately…I could have had her virginity, if I'd wanted it." Raoul's eyes narrowed. "Yes…she dares to go that far with me. She let's me touch her at her own leisure."

"You're vile."

"You're a fop!"

"Monster!"

"Imbecile!"

"Vulcan monster!"

"Adonis child!"

Raoul exhaled and crossed his arms. "Get out of here now!"

Erik smiled. "Sure…brother."

Raoul retaliated by throwing a pillow at him. Erik caught it and laughed. He returned the pillow to the bed and tucked it behind Raoul's head. "I know….we're not supposed to hate," Raoul said. "but I cannot help but hate father. Someday I will conquer that, but not today."

"Why would you hate him?" Erik asked. "You had everything."

Raoul nodded sullenly. "I did. But…he robbed the years of childhood from both of us. Nothing he could do or say could _ever _make up for that."

Erik nodded. "I know what you mean. I often wondered what it would be like to have a younger brother." He smiled. "And I got….you. What a cruel joke."

Raoul punched him in the arm and Erik laughed. He wondered if Amanita were to marry Raoul….which was unlikely. Would he be able to hate Raoul at all?

* * *

**The song Erik sings is from 'Dracula' and it's called 'Loving you keeps me alive.' In my opinion the best version is done by James Barbour. My new favorite artist and he's certainly running a close third behind Hadley Fraser and Ramin Karimloo. I know I said I wasn't updating, but I had to elder sit today for 5 hours so I had time to write. **


	11. A forced engagement

Chapter eleven

Dinner was quiet. In the last few days Sir Basil was planning to leave on business. Raoul had recovered quickly, he'd regained all of his strength and was very attentive towards her. The two were almost inseparable. She found it was hard to break away from Raoul at times, he was with her constantly. Erik…well, he never had any problems getting her away.

Fake messages or other seemingly innocent incidents and he'd have her inside the tunnel. So many times, they'd strained the lines of propriety in their eagerness to fulfill the desires inside them. Amanita, her heart was breaking every day. The more she saw Erik, the more she longed and hungered for him. She suspected Raoul was going to ask for her hand in marriage any day now. She could see it pending in his eyes. When he'd ask her…she'd say 'yes,' tell Erik to see her no more, marry Raoul and try not to loose herself entirely to Erik.

"Amanita." Her father said sharply, bringing her mind back to where she was. "Please, I wish you'd engage in conversation."

"Forgive me." She said. "I was lost in thought."

"So I observed. As I was saying, my business is pressing." Sir Basil's eyes lit up when he saw her. She set down her wineglass and hastily went to resume eating her food. "Your highness, before I leave, I wish to formally request your daughter's hand in marriage."

Amanita dropped her fork and she looked at her father who was abruptly studying Sir Basil. Her heart stopped. Had she really been that far out the conversation?

Raoul stood up at his end of the table and cleared his throat. "Your highness….I am in love with Amanita and I am also formally requesting her hand in marriage as well."

By now, the whole hall was filled with whispers.

"Amanita," her father said. "I shall leave the choice up to you. Both are fine men of impeccable character. But I shall allow you to choose which one you give your hand too."

Amanita's heart jumped in her chest. Her father was allowing her to make this decision and for that, she'd be eternally grateful. She knew exactly whom she'd choose. At that moment, Erik entered the room. His eyes were dark, piercing and waiting for her to make her announcement. She didn't know if he heard any of this conversation.

She inhaled and stood up, her hands folded properly. "I choose…Raoul to as my husband."

Her face was calm, her tone cool, but pain mercilessly slashed her heart at the look on Erik's face. his face could only mirror the look she felt but couldn't give. He began to play his violin, and she recognized the haunting melody. That beautiful song he'd sung to her yesterday in the secret chambers. Her head spun and her ears rang as those lyrics came back to haunt her.

"Amanita?" Her father asked sounding distant and far away.

the consequences of her actions came crashing down on her. she'd accepted the proposal of a man she cared for while the man she loved stood in front of her. Amanita sank to the floor as she lost all sense of consciousness.

* * *

Raoul exhaled and rubbed his forehead. How had he gotten into this mess? Amanita, was a prize indeed, but he had no idea that by winning her he'd get into all this.

"I demand satisfaction." Sir Basil said as he tugged off his gauntlet. "I resent the fact that you meddled where you were not needed."

"It is Amanita you should discuss this with, not me. it's not my fault that she prefers me to you."

"I don't care." Basil struck him on the face with his gauntlet. "Now….are you going to meet me on the field's tomorrow or must I be forced to challenge you publicly."

Raoul sighed. "If you wish…I will."

"Have I your word?" Sir Basil extended his hand.

Raoul looked at his hand before facing Sir Basil. "You have my word, but I will not accept your hand. Now, kindly leave my chambers."

Basil stiffened and his face reddened angrily, but he left the chambers in a huff. Raoul locked the door to his room and he turned around. "All right Erik, where are you? I know you're here."

Erik came out from behind a curtain. "Right."

Raoul studied his appearance, Erik's hair hung around his face and he was wearing half a white mask. "What are you doing?"

Erik shrugged as he motioned towards a wall. "I'm at liberty to dress how I desire."

"You look like a mess."

"You're stupid." Erik said as Raoul followed Erik down a pathway of the hidden chambers. Raoul frowned as he studied the walls. "Accepting the duel."

"I will not be a coward."

"Cowardice has nothing to do in this case. It has to do with your brain, from which I gather you don't use that often."

Raoul exhaled sharply. Boy…this was not what he'd been wanting as a brother. Older, and severely indelicate when describing or explaining things.

"Well," Raoul said. "it's too late to back out now. I told you not to underestimate me."

* * *

He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Raoul was referring to. "Amanita had no choice in the matter." Erik said as he tugged his shirt out of his pants. He unbuttoned the shirt, allowing the cool breeze in the cavern to cool him down. "She had to choose you. you were the lesser evil."

Raoul frowned. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. But in spite of all, I know that she cares for me."

"I'm sure she does. But she doesn't _love_ you. there is a difference you know."

The sound of light footsteps caused them to duck around the corner. But Amanita's light voice filling the cave let him know it was her. she ran her hands through her hair and moved towards the river's edge. She stood there and slowly withdrew the deep, violet velvet cloak from around her shoulders. Both he and Raoul inhaled as the torch light reflected off the white garment she was wearing. The material was light, airy and flowing. Her shoulder's emerged from the dress and the sleeves hung loosely down her arms.

"Does she know you're here?" Raoul hissed.

"No. I have my own quarters."

"Then what is she doing here?"

"Stealing a few precious moment o peace and quiet."

"We shouldn't be here." Raoul said. "She'd like some privacy."

"I doubt that. She may _think _that's what she wants, but I _know _she's waiting for me to just show up." Erik stood up. "You wait here."

"What are you doing?"

"If I get Amanita to say that she loves me, you will withdraw your proposal. If she says that her feelings for you truer than the ones she has for me, I shall leave you two in peace."

Raoul studied him. "She made her decision."

"Really? Can you be sure of that?" Raoul frowned. "For her sake, give her this opportunity."

Raoul waited, thinking heavily. But when he thought hard, he thought quickly for moments later he nodded. "Because I love her, I shall. But, I shall give you two hours to make her feelings known to you. But if she doesn't confess…I'll escort her back to her chambers and you will not approach her again."

"And so it shall be."

* * *

**I**** figured out how work the image manager, and I finally found the perfect picture for this story! **

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! God bless us, everyone of us!**


	12. Never say goodbye

Chapter twelve

Amanita had always loved to sing. It always set whatever problems she had free or dragged her soul down to the opposite direction of Heaven. She felt so horrid.

Bad for having to accept Raoul in front of Erik in such a manner. Her heart chastened her, telling her to tell Raoul and not play with his heart in this mad game. But most of all, fire flooded her soul, she knew Erik was down here, and she wanted him to come out. Go against everything she'd been wanting, giving into her desires for once in her life.

_Why do you haunt my dreams? Even now, I can feel you._ Amanita stepped into the icy river and walked along the shore. _In my mind it seems, you are near, you are really here. Every night it's just the same, I see your face. Everytime I close my eyes, I hear you whispering my name._

"Amanita."

She felt Erik's arms around her waist, tugging her back against him. she closed her eyes and leaned against him, allowing herself this one embrace. _If it's a fantasy, then, let it be! Never say goodbye! Never leave me_, she turned around to face Erik. _stay forever! I can live without the days,_ she trembled as Erik ran his hand down her cheek. _just find me in the night! Just say you'll never leave my dreams, never say goodbye!_

She pressed her head against his chest as Erik pulled her closer to him. _So many, secrets you never shared, secrets I must forgive._ She pulled free and looked up at Erik as tears dribbled down her cheeks. _If I doubted you cared, I doubt I'd live! Never say goodbye! Never leave me, stay forever!_ Erik carefully swept her up into his arms. The water stirred as he walked towards the shore. _Be my angel in the night, don't let the memory die! Just say you'll never leave my dreams, never say goodbye!_

Erik set her on the ground again with the water lapping at her ankles. Erik kissed her and he pulled her close. Amanita started crying. "I'm sorry."

"Amanita."

"I-I didn't want you…to know it this way. I-I had no choice." She pulled back and shook her head. "I'm sorry.

"Amanita, will you please be quiet so I can tell you that I love you?"

"I need to say this. But it will be the only time I'll ever say it." Amanita shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you, Erik." Erik pulled her up into his arms, his grip tight. She slowly ran her hand up his chest to touch his chin. "I-I didn't want to leave you…never hearing those words. I do love you Erik, I always will."

Amanita turned to run but Erik caught her around the waist and pulled her close. "I'm not letting you go."

"You have to."

"I won't. why should I? I have the power to keep you down here, no one would ever know."

"Erik."

"Amanita….this could be our world together. Hours of being together, we could sneak out to the farther areas of the kingdom where no one knows us."

"No."

"Amanita."

"Erik…stop tempting me."

Erik ran his hands down her shoulders, following the make of her dress to her neckline then down her sides. "Amanita….do you want me?"

"Erik you know I do." Erik spun her around and kissed her. she eagerly met each kiss as her resolve crumbled and broke to pieces. His hands freely roamed her body, sending delicious shivers down her spine. She broke the kiss and rested her cheek against his face. she decided at that moment that she was going to drop all defenses and completely surrender to him. "Erik…just for tonight…I'll let you say what you want, and I'll agree with you. we'll spend the whole night lying to each other that we'll always be together. But when the dawn comes tomorrow Erik…there will be no more together."

"Amanita." He said pulling her closer to him. "I can promise you, that from this moment on, we will always be together. There will never be a reason for you to leave my arms. There will never be a reason for you to cry because we won't be together. There will never be a reason to refrain from surrendering to these feelings that consume our souls. There will never be a reason to refrain from touching because your body will be mine to touch, to hold, to kiss, and to possess."

"Erik, stop, please…you're breaking my heart."

"No Amanita. I'm not lying."

"Erik….Raoul and I will marry. You know that."

"No."

"But I just told you-"

"And I say you're not marrying him. he won't marry you either."

"Don't be absurd!"

"I'm afraid that for once," Amanita's heart jumped in her chest as Raoul came around the corner. "he's right."

The blood drained from her face. she thought about the position they were in. Erik, holding her close, his hands shamelessly touching her. his shirt free and flowing open and her in her shift. "You knew he was there!" horror and betrayal flooded her as she backed away from Erik.

He smirked. "Amanita."

"You be quiet!" She turned back to Raoul, pleading as she'd never pleaded before. "Raoul. Please."

"Don't." He said cutting the words off. "I've never heard of it being written anywhere that the best man has to win, but I suppose it's proper."

The world spun around her as he approached in cool and calculating manner. "Raoul."

"Amanita, I love you, I think I always will. But…my brother hasn't had anyone to love him. what kind of man do you think I am? Do you think me so cruel as to take away the only love he's ever been gracious to receive?" he rubbed her chin gently. "Do you think me as big a fool to think that I could ever satisfy you? your heart, head, body and soul belong to him."

"But my kingdom," she pleaded. "for their sake, please! I beg you!"

"No. I won't. believe me, if I thought I could make you happy, I would take you now and marry you. I had thought so, but then I watched the two of you. I still want you," hope perked up in her. "I want you very much. But you cannot take what already belongs to another. My brother has had so many injustices done to him, I intend to spend as many years as possible for making it up to him."

she shook her head dumbly. "Brother? What brother? I don't recall you saying you have a brother."

"I'll let Erik tell you the whole story." Amanita watched as Raoul placed his hand on Erik's shoulder with a sigh of defeat. "You win brother, take care of her."

Erik edged closer to her. "I treasure her, I shall always treasure her."

"What?" her ears buzzed. "What are you saying?"

Raoul cleared his throat. "That Erik…is the actual heir to my throne. He is a prince. So…you don't have any reason not to marry him now. There is no reason for you to wish to marry me unless you loved me. but I see that as much as I wish it…my heart will never get that desire. Be happy in the life that was intended for you."

Amanita stared at Raoul as he turned to leave. Desperation rose up in her heart and she called him. "Raoul?"

he turned around slowly, unprepared for what she did next. She ran up to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Raoul stiffened for a moment, but his arms soon wound around her waist. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, allowing Raoul to claim his once kiss from her. He swayed her side to side for a moment before breaking the kiss. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared at Raoul, she was feeling somewhat breathless.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you, for everything. Thank you for being so good and wonderful about this whole messed up thing." She gently touched his face. "I hope you find someone who will love you as much as I love Erik."

Raoul smiled sadly before placing a kiss on her palm, then turning and walking out of her life forever. She turned back to Erik, he had his hand held out to her. a silent request for her to accept his hand and everything that he could give her. Amanita smiled as she walked slowly up to Erik and placed her hand in his.

Erik ran his fingers through her hair before pulling her close. "You're mine now."

She stared at him. "Why…didn't you tell me you were a prince?"

"Because I wanted you to want me. I didn't want you to want the fortune that came with me. Besides, once the kingdoms are joined and financial state taken care of. I will abdicate to Raoul, and I will take us to a quiet spot I know and spend the rest of our lives together."

Amanita wrapped her arms around Erik and smiled. She felt very torn. Moments ago she had been filled with such despair she'd thought she'd die. Then…she felt happiness, but now….it was as if someone had pressed a huge handful of guilt against her heart and she felt it consume her as Raoul's face filled her mind.

* * *

**There you go! I don't know about all of you, but I am completly torn! Please note that I've changed the picture becasue Raoul could wind up getting Amanita in the end. ****The song is 'Never say goodbye' from 'A tale of two cities.'**


	13. You can't make a heart love

Chapter thirteen

Amanita knocked on Sir Basil's chamber door. he grumbled and opened the door. the look of surprise on his face was priceless. She cleared her throat. "I hear you have challenged Raoul to a duel over my hand."

"I have."

She frowned. "I must ask that you withdraw that challenge."

His brows rose hopefully. "You've decided to accept me?"

"No." She said. "I am to marry his older brother." For some reason she only felt a small trace of pleasure at the look of shock on Sir Basil's face. "As you see, it would be pointless for you to fight him."

"He has a brother?" He demanded. "Impossible! He's an only child!"

"He has a brother and he has confirmed to it to me." She frowned. "Take care… his brother knows you and has suffered cruel injustices towards him by your hand. If you hurt his brother…he will kill you, of this he has assured me."

"Who is his brother?"

"I will not tell you." She said. "He has requested I not reveal his name, only to deliver the message."

"Amanita." Raoul said quietly behind her. she turned around and studied Raoul's handsome face. he looked tired, as if he'd tossed and turned all night long. Her face warmed at the thought of the brief kiss they'd shared. Erik, had fortunately been forgiving and had not discussed it with her. "Your father wishes to speak to you and I in his chambers. It is about the marriage."

She nodded. "I see. Has your brother been summoned?"

Raoul shrugged. "He will be putting in an appearance."

She cleared her throat and moved past him. "Thank you."

* * *

Erik entered from behind the curtains. The king looked pale and ill, his complexion was shallow and his skin was almost yellow in color. Amanita turned and she smiled at him before turning back to her father. "Father…I cannot marry Raoul." Her father stared at her in amazement. "You know I am in love with the Black Arrow?" He nodded. "Well…the Black Arrow, is a prince and he's Raoul's brother."

Her father shook his head. The man may have been ill, but his mind was still sharp. "You…you want to marry an outlaw?"

"Erik is an outlaw and a prince. I love him and he loves me." Erik approached and the king studied him with a wary eye. Amanita stood up. "Erik has been my loyal musician for days."

"That man?" her father said. "With that face?! Are you no sense?"

"Father!"

"Amanita!" Her father said. "Prince or not…he is still a thief! Not to mention… that face…it belongs to the devil!"

Erik smirked. "I won't argue with you about that sir."

"No. Amanita, I gave your hand to Raoul. You picked him in front of the whole court."

"Your majesty," Raoul said. "I am withdrawing my proposal for your daughter's hand. I also swear you that I will repay every coin that Erik has taken unlawfully. I shall also be clearing his name."

Erik felt uneasy as the king studied Raoul's face carefully. Raoul's face was unemotional and hard to read. "And now he speaks after sitting in silence since he entered the room." Her father sighed. "I will not deny that this is the man I wished you'd have married."

"Father."

"I would have been as blessed to been the man she loved." Raoul said behind her. "But…she does not love me. I wish not to speak of it anymore. You cannot make a heart love someone when their heart belongs to someone else."

Her father sighed. "Amanita….I love you. never doubt that."

"I won't." She squeezed his hand. "Ever."

"I am old…I am dying."

"No."

"Not now, but I will soon. It is my wish that you be happy, but I wish that your marriage always be happy. I ask time to pray and consider whom I will give my blessing to. I want to be able to rest easy and say to your mother "I did right by her. she is happy and all is well." Do not deny me this Amanita."

She nodded. "I won't father. I give you my word…I will abide with your decision."

Erik cleared his throat. "You highness…if you're not too tired. I have matters I wish to discuss with you."

Her father nodded. "As you wish…I know Raoul and Basil…I need to know you as well. Leave us."

Amanita nodded and dutifully rose to leave the room. Erik caught her hand and she blinked as he pulled her close. She dipped her head as he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

She smiled and turned to leave. As the door close, the king spoke. "I see you care for her."

"I do." He turned back to the king. "Your majesty, I think you should retire somewhere secret with your daughter."

"Why?"

"Because your highness…you're being poisoned."

* * *

Amanita's horse carefully picked it's way down the trail to the river. She wanted to get away, get some fresh air and calm her mind. She ducked under a branch and inhaled the cool night air. To her surprise, the air smelled of burning wood. As she righted herself, she saw that Raoul was lying on his back, looking up at the skies near a small fire.

Her horse neigh causing Raoul to stand up and look around. He frowned as she rode up towards him. "Amanita." He walked up to her and helped her dismount her horse. "What are you doing here at such a late hour?"

"I might ask the same thing of you." She stated after removing the light green hood and cloak. "I believe I might."

"I had thoughts to sort out." He said guiding her over to the fire rubbing her hands. "You're cold."

"I forgot my gloves."

"Sit here." He said drawing a blanket around her shoulders. "We cannot have you catching cold."

She smiled. "Thank you but, I am hardly in any danger of that. I can sit by the fire and warm myself."

Raoul nodded. "As you wish." He spread the blanket carefully on the ground and she sat down. He sat down beside her and rubbed her hands. "What are you doing out?"

She sighed. "I could not sleep. I had this urge to….I just had to get out of the room. It probably makes no sense to you."

"Actually it does." She leaned back against his chest. "Is there anything…you wish to discuss with me?"

"I-I'm just thinking about you, my father and Erik." She let out a small groan. "I-I don't know what's the matter with me!"

"Your father is ill. You're concerned. I'm certain he will give his blessing and live to see the day you wed Erik."

"Oh…you two." She shook her head. "I am happy that father knows and that Erik and I will be together. But you," she turned around. "you are so kind and wonderful. I feel as if…. I've stabbed you in the heart."

"Guilt is natural. But you don't love me. you can't help the way you feel."

"I know that." Amanita nodded. "And boy do I know that. I don't love you the way I love Erik. But I do love you Raoul." His blue eyes saddened at those words. "Honest, I do. Part of me does wish I could give you the love you ask for, but I cannot. I'm sorry."

He exhaled and dropped his gaze. "Don't wish for things you cannot have or give. It does not change things."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Slowly, she reached up and brushed back a stray lock of hair from his face. Raoul's eyes opened and his blue eyes seemed to stare through her soul.

Amanita held her breath as Raoul hesitantly touched her mouth, running his fingers slowly over her mouth. she reached up and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. Raoul pulled her a little closer before daring to kiss her on the mouth. she hesitated, not wanting him to kiss her, yet at the same time, she found herself not wanting to push him away. Raoul kissed her again, each kiss slowly growing more demanding. She brought her arms up to rest on Raoul's neck, her fingers running through his sandy brown hair.

Moments later, she found herself on her back with Raoul hovering over her. His long, slender fingers ran through her hair, causing her curls to spring free. She shook her head, causing her curls to come around her face. he shook his head in adoration before kissing her tentatively. She leaned forward, encouraging Raoul. But when she felt his hands go to the back of her bodice and she broke the kiss instantly, fear filling her. She looked at Raoul, his blue eyes were cautious, but she wasn't blind enough to miss the passion, caring and tenderness that the starlight reflected in his eyes. He removed his hands from her, stood up and stepped away from her.

She cleared her throat, her voice shaky to her own ears. "We…should be going back."

"Yes." Raoul nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't…apologize." She asked. "Please Raoul… don't apologize. I beg you."

He sighed as he helped her up from the ground. "As you wish."

She felt very warm as she brushed her hair back from her face. "Raoul," she cleared her throat again. "why don't we…go for a walk by the waterfall? It will be most refreshing."

Raoul nodded. "I think that is a good idea." After lighting a large stick of wood, he held out his arm and she took it. she licked her lips nervously as they moved towards the waterfall.

Her face grew warmer as she rethought the moment that had almost happened. For some reason, she found herself comparing the two brothers. Both were as different as day and night. Erik, was handsome, dark, passionate and loving, but at times he lacked Raoul's patient, honorable and considerate nature. While Raoul's looks were nothing compared to Erik's dark, dangerous and seductive face, everything about Erik screamed that he was 100% all man. Raoul had an honest, joyful and at times had the look of a young boy.

Raoul…he was a man, and he'd frightened her moments ago. Not for what had almost happened, but for that glimpse of Erik that he'd carefully kept hidden from her. Or had it always been there and she had never seen it? No! She was in love with Erik! She would always be in love with Erik!

* * *

**Ha! I bet no one saw that coming! I shall try to have the next one up tomorrow or later tonight. It depends on what I feel like. **


	14. Beneath a moonless sky

**Author's note: The first half of this chapter is rated M.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Raoul held her hand as they stepped over the rocks. Amanita stumbled over a particularly mossy rock and would have fallen in if Raoul's grip hadn't been tight. Her weight threw them each off balance, they did a half dance, and half walk into the stream. Amanita squealed and threw her arms around Raoul as the cold water from the waterfall poured down her back.

Raoul moved her directly out of the water's spray. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes!"

He moved to lead them out of the lake when she caught his arm. He frowned and turned towards her. She drew his shirt back to reveal that scar on his chest. "I've been meaning to ask you…what happened there?"

Raoul was silent for a moment before responding. "My father."

"Why'd he do that?" She asked quietly.

Raoul was quiet for several long moments. "He was prone to fits of madness. Mother says it was God's will, since he'd forced her to abandon Erik."

"I doubt that was His will."

Raoul nodded. "As do I. During one of his fits…he attacked me with a knife. After that, I had him removed from the throne and my mother ruled in his place."

"That was brave of you."

"He couldn't rule a kingdom in his state of mind."

"Did council object?"

"Yes. But I presented a good enough case and since the whole kingdom supported me, they had little choice but to do as I asked."

"Why didn't you rule the kingdom yourself?"

"Because I didn't think it right." He said. "I do not wish to succeed him while he was living. I would have succeeded him the day he died, but I learned of Erik's existence and I wanted to search for him, bring him home, right the wrongs that been dealt him." Raoul covered her hand with his. "Imagine, my surprise while during my travels that I hear of you." He shook his head as he ran his hand over the cross on her hand that Erik had cut on her hand. "Little did I know that my brother had already claimed you."

She inhaled uneasily. "What….did you hear about me…that made you want to meet me?"

he laughed shortly. "I saw you." She frowned. "It was the day before I met you. I was purchasing bread and I saw a knight ride swiftly by and knock a child down. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you picked up the child." Amanita trembled at the tone in his voice. What was the matter with her? why was she allowing herself to listen to him say all those things to her? "I inquired about you in that moment, you were identified as the princess. It wouldn't have mattered if you were a peasant, I was all ready in love with you."

"Raoul."

Those were the only words she got to say. Raoul pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. Amanita threw her arms around Raoul's neck and allowed the kisses. Eagerness filled her heart and she thrust her body against Raoul's.

He let out and groan and his hands began working on the ties of her dress. This time, she didn't think of the consequences. Her heart pounded in her chest as he pulled her cumbersome dress off her and it fell into the water with a plop. Raoul began peeling unbuttoning his shirt and she boldly reached for his shirt, stilled his hands and then removed the shirt herself as he removed her corset and petticoats.

. Raoul studied her for a moment before kneeling at her feet. Slowly, he inched her petticoats down off her knees. Her heart pounded as Raoul patiently removed her set her wet items on the ground before walking back to her. Raoul's penetrating blue eyes made her blush deeply and her skin trembled. He knelt at her feet again to grab the hem of her heavy chemise and he yanked it up and over her head in one quick move. She gasped as he threw it behind him leaving her exposed to him. The look in his eyes as he drank in the sight of her caused her to back up. She let out a sharp cry as Raoul reached for her and pressed his body against hers.

The thrill she felt when their bodies met was indescribable. "Oh!" she gasped as he moved against her before pulling her down into the water. She exhaled and she rapidly ran her hands up and down his back as he continued kissing her. "Oh Raoul! Raoul!"

Raoul let out a burst of air as he shook his head in amazement. "This can't be happening. This cannot be happening."

"Raoul." He pulled away. "Don't stop!"

"Amanita. Erik."

"Raoul!" She didn't want to hear that name now. She didn't even want to picture his face in her mind!

He shook his head again. "Amanita. Are you…are you sure?" He puled away and studied her seriously. "There is no going back after this."

"Raoul. Please!" Even submerged in water, every inch of her was on fire. "Don't stop."

"You'll regret this."

"Tomorrow. But not now, not tonight. Raoul, please!"

She gasped as Raoul pressed their bodies together. Her breathing grew more erratic as she felt no barriers between them. "This will hurt at first," he said between kisses. "but I'll be careful. I'll try not to hurt you. I promise."

"You won't hurt me Raoul, you'd never hurt me."

He waited patiently, waiting for her to give her permission. She kissed his neck and at that moment, he entered her body making them one. She let out a sharp cry and Raoul instantly ceased all actions and was studying her. "Amanita?"

She kissed him, silently assuring him that everything was all right. Raoul began moving within her, gentle at first, then as he felt her move with him, his actions were harsher. She was ashamed to admit it, but she loved it, she loved this side of Raoul. He was gentle at first, then he matched the passion and the desire that she was feeling inside her heart. Raoul had kept one of his arms under her head, keeping it above the water the whole time.

She clung to Raoul as the night air was filled with the sounds of them becoming one. she inhaled deeply, her hand gently caressing Raoul's face as he breathed deeply above her. he pressed one kiss to her lips. The kiss was so gentle and tender that it brought a tear to her eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment. Raoul exhaled and he stared at her. she slowly ran her hand down his chest. Raoul's breathing began to quicken and she felt that fire burn her soul again. But he didn't make love to her again, he lifted her up from water, kissing her forehead. "You'll get sick."

She wrapped her arm around his neck. "I'll be fine."

He grabbed her dress from the water and moved quickly towards to fire. He set her on the blanket and hastily added more wood. She frowned as he pulled his clothes back on. "Raoul?"

"I'm a damn fool."

"Raoul?'

"I deserve to be killed."

Amanita jumped up and threw herself into Raoul's arms. He caught her to keep from falling over and she kissed him. she felt his resistance and she began eagerly moving against him. Raoul tried, he really tried, but his will power crumbled and he brought her back to the blanket and the fire. Her heart was full and content as he took her many times that night.

* * *

Amanita stretched and yawned. The sun was shining and she sat up to see Raoul was sitting by the fire, thinking. "Good morning."

He turned and nodded solemnly. "Good morning. We should go back soon. The whole kingdom will be looking for you."

"I don't care."

"I do." He stood up and handed her the bundle of clothes. "Here. They're dry now."

"Thank you. I'm hungry."

"I have some bread and cheese in my bag. Nothing to drink though."

She smiled as began getting dressed. "And I certainly wouldn't drink from that lake for a while." Raoul chuckled quietly. She frowned, he was acting pensive this morning. "Raoul? Is something wrong? Do you regret last night?"

"Of course I do!" He said. "Why shouldn't I? I-I deflowered my brother's future wife! How low can I get?"

She dropped her dress, walked up to him, and touched his shoulder. "Then I'm lower than you…because I feel no regret."

Raoul spun around, shock in his blue eyes. "Amanita."

She brought her hand up and lightly caressed his handsome face. "I love you Raoul." Her heart was so full she thought it would burst. "I really do!"

"Amanita." He stepped back. "Don't torture me with this dream."

"It is not a dream!" She insisted. "I shall tell Erik I cannot marry him."

"Amanita….no!" she frowned at the firm tone of his voice. "Don't do that. Don't break his heart."

"What?" She said. "Why?"

"Amanita, if you love him," he said. "even if it's the brotherly love you thought you had for me, please, marry him."

"What? Raoul! Didn't last night mean anything to you?"

"It meant the world to me!" He said. "I shall remember it forever."

"Don't you want to marry me?"

"I don't want to answer that."

"You do!" She said. "You love me!"

"I never said it. I've said that I _loved _you, but that doesn't mean that I love you now."

"You don't need to! I know you do."

Raoul couldn't hold back any longer. "Fine! I do! I love you more than I value my own life!"

She held out her arms. "I'm waiting here for you! Raoul, please, don't reject me! You almost lost me once, don't loose me again."

He exhaled and turned his back to her. "I must Amanita."

She stared at him. "Raoul? I-I don't understand."

"Hear me out." He took her hand and led her back to the fire. They sat down on the log and she studied Raoul's face carefully. "I've been thinking of what you said last night to Erik. "Say what you want, and I'll agree with you. We'll spend the whole night lying to each other that we'll always be together. But when the dawn comes tomorrow…there will be no more together." Amanita," he gently touched her face. "today, is yesterday's tomorrow. We cannot do anything about this."

"You could marry me." She said eagerly. "My father. He wanted me to choose you and now I see why."

"No, Amanita don't dwell on that. We found each other too late."

She shook her head. "No Raoul."

"I know, I don't want to hurt you, I want you to be happy. I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you. I shouldn't have made love to you last night."

"You couldn't deny what your heart wanted."

"Someday, you'll see this as a terrible mistake. One day, you'll wake up and thank me for leaving you."

"It was a mistake Raoul, but-"

"See? You're accepting it all ready." He stood up and cut off what she wished to say. "If you wish, when you marry Erik….on the night of your wedding….tell him I raped you."

"Never!" She said catching his arm. "I wouldn't lie to him!"

"And you'd tell him that you willingly made love to me? No, Amanita. You cannot tell him that."

She shook her head. "Raoul….you are so full of honor, I don't know what to do with you."

He reached out and pressed his hand over her heart. "I'll always be there. But give me a small corner, give Erik all of it. Promise me this."

"Raoul."

"Please Amanita, promise me. for my sake….don't hurt my brother. If you love me as you say you do, please, promise me this."

She shook her head in bewilderment before exhaling. 'I promise Raoul. But what about you?"

"I'll be leaving when we arrive at the castle."

"Raoul! No!" She jumped up and grabbed ahold of him. "Don't go!"

"I must. The sooner you forget me the happier you'll be with Erik."

She shook her head. "I'll never forget you Raoul. I couldn't."

"I won't forget you either, but someday, if God wills it, we will forget each other." He stepped back. "Get dressed now. We need to go. I'll tell the king we fell in the water and had to seek shelter until you had dried off. I'll make it respectable and take all the blame."

She nodded. "As you wish."

Raoul walked away as tears burned her eyes. He was right, it was a big mistake. For all of her life she'd be tortured of that night and be reminded of for the rest of her life. Raoul…her father had been right. Why was she such a fool? Why did she always just jump into love without even stopping and examining her heart first? Erik's made her heart burn and Raoul made her heart full and complete. But he was making the ultimate sacrifice, giving up his love so his brother would never know more pain or hurt. Amanita couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She had two men, two hearts and she had treated them and their love shamefully.

* * *

**Ok...blame several things for that idea popping into my head. The main reasons would be Hadley Fraser, love never dies and too many other dramatic, tragic and romantic movies lately. No going off on the deep end about Raoul because something _IS _going to happen. **

**Sorry about the delay but I was suddenly called in for eldersitting for 14 hours today and there was no internet there at all! The good news...I'm typed up all the way to chapter 16!**

* * *

**Million: That comment was addressed to the readers who know that I sometimes stay up to Midnight working on my stories, cooking for a family of 12, working 3 different jobs, dancing lessons and chorus practice. Not to mention around this time of year I am harrasing family, neigbors and friends for items such as clothes, toys, food and what ever financial help I can get for an organization that help pregnant women who choose not to abort their babies. So far I've got 5 moving boxes filled and I am on my 6th!**


	15. And there it is

Chapter fifteen

Amanita wrapped her black cloak around her shoulders as she knelt beside her mother's grave. The sun was shinning, but there was still a chill in the air. She brushed the leaves off the grave placing the bouquet of flowers on the grave.

She sighed. "Hello mother." She shook her head. "I wish you were here. I really need your advice here. Father…he's ill and he has my welfare on his mind. I don't wish to add more trouble to his soul." She shook her head. "Father said that you said I was going to have life full of romance once, you were right. I don't understand this. I don't know how I got there." A leaf landed on her hand and she looked up. She sighed. "I'm sorry…I guess I do."

She inhaled and began to sing quietly. _When I was young, I'd fantasize. I thought each revelry came true. Secured away, unawakened, a princes kiss would bring me to. We'd ride away upon his horse, we'd journey till the sky appeared. His hair would blow upon my face and we'd live happily for years. When you're young you dream for hours, but I have learned that dreams fade away. and there it is._

She brought out the two small portraits she's painted and she set them on the grave. "Erik and Raoul. The two men I love. I love Raoul as a wife, but I suppose you know that all ready. I am ashamed that I gave myself to him before marriage, but now, he's gone. I long for the future that we never could have." She wiped her eye. "Then there's Erik, I fell in love with him so fast, I couldn't believe I could feel such...need and fire. I didn't think _anyone _would love or want me in that way. He was persistent in pursuing me and I don't doubt his love. But they're both offer such different kinds of love."

She picked up Raoul's portrait and smiled fondly, running her hand over his mouth. _His hands they're warm like a summer day, his lips taste sweet like honeydew. Sometimes I'll cry when we make love; it's almost too good to be true. The two of us can talk for hours about what seems like nothing much at all. _

She looked at Erik's portrait staring back at her. _He's not afraid to show his affection, he's not afraid to fall deeply in love. And there it is…that's just the thing. _She looked up at the skies as tears ran down her cheeks. _ I'm not the same, I am afraid. I'm scared to death, to love the way that I once did. If I surrender…,would it hurt me like it did back then? _

She looked at Raoul's portrait and after setting the portrait down. She picked up Erik's and sighed as she ran her hand over his, carefully wiping off a corner that had dirt on it. _He's a budding rosebud, I'm just a thorn upon his stem. He's misunderstanding, but he still loves me as I am. And there it is, yes, there it is. Yes I know he loves me, maybe it's time to let him in. start my heart over and let this new chapter begin with him. well, there it is, yes, there it is._

She sighed. "I know what I have to do mother. I loved Erik once, and I'm certain I will love him again. Ask God to give me patience, understanding and ask him to open my heart up to Erik again. I don't want to hurt him. he does deserve love and I shall do everything within my power to give him that."

* * *

Erik frowned as Amanita entered her chambers. She'd been so solemn lately, he didn't know why she was acting that way. His assumption about her father being poisoned was right. Erik had prepared something to make him vomit up his last meal so if it was poisoned, it wouldn't add to the level of poison in his system. After feeding him food that Erik prepared himself, his health would slowly begin to improve.

But Amanita, she was growing depressed, every hour, she sank a little further back into her shell. He'd also been busy taking care of her father that he was afraid he'd neglected her. that must be it, she must be upset about him not showing any affection for him.

She pulled out a brush and began combing her brown curls. Erik stepped into her room and quietly walked over to her. she was in a world so far away that she didn't even see him in her mirror until he kissed her neck. she spun around with her brush raised he caught her arm before she smacked him.

She sighed. "Erik! You scared me."

"Sorry." he laughed as he pulled her up into his arms. "I didn't mean to."

She smiled. "I know. Put me down please."

"If you insist."

She turned to face him as she resumed brushing her hair. "How is my father?"

"He says that he feels a little better."

"I'm glad. Who could be poisoning him?"

"I suspect Sir Basil, but of course I have no proof."

"Not to mention no motive." She said setting down her brush. "There is me, but my father's been ill before I even laid eyes on him."

"Well, that changes things." Erik frowned as he rested his hands on either side of her chair. "Raoul left earlier today, I shall send for him the day of the wedding. I'd like him to be present."

She nodded. "That's…good of you."

"Well, he is my brother after all. The only family I have." He frowned at the distant look in her eyes. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and forced a smile. "Yes. I-I was visiting my mother's grave. I'm a little distracted."

"I see." He pulled her up from her chair and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, I thought you were upset because I've been neglecting you."

"You haven't."

"I have. I haven't even kissed you since our meeting underground." Erik leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. He felt her tremble and her hands slowly creep around his waist. "I've missed you."

"Erik."

The husky tone in her voice undid him. Erik kissed her deeply and she let out a faint moan. He pulled her closer to him before backing her up against the bed. Amanita's hands stilled on his back for a moment before running across his shoulders. He brought one hand down to her legs, bringing her skirt up so he could touch her. She didn't object, he glanced down at her to see that her eyes were closed with a pleasurable look on her face. Her legs were warm and smooth to his touch as he brought his hand up to the spot between her legs. He laid his ravaged cheek alongside hers as he touched her. The moment he did, she stiffened and pulled away from him.

"Erik."

"Amanita."

"Erik…I don't want you to make love to me! Please!"

Erik sighed and got off her. "All right, I apologize."

She sat up and readjusted her clothes. "It's all right Erik." She smiled and wiped an eye. "After all…we are to be married soon. I-I just…wish to wait until then."

"All right." He smiled and sat on the bed, reaching for her hands. "When will you marry me?"

She frowned. "When will my father be well?"

"I estimate within a week."

"Then… I shall marry you on the Sunday after."

Erik smiled and kissed her deeply. Her hands lightly touched his face. "I love you."

She nodded with a sad smile on her face. "I know." Her expression changed to a happier one and she kissed him on the mouth quickly. "Now…leave, I need to change."

"All right."

As he moved towards the wall, he cast a glance behind him. her posture was rigid and she was vigorously brushing her hair. He frowned as he entered the secret chamber. Something was bothering her and it had something to do with Raoul.

* * *

Amanita ate her food slowly, her mind wasn't really on the food. She reflected on the moment that had happened with Erik. Raoul had asked her to forget him and she'd made up her mind that she'd make herself love Erik. Then…she'd imagined Raoul in his place. It would have worked. But the distortion on his face had given her a cruel awakening, she'd barely kept the tears at bay until Erik left the room.

"Your majesty!" A knight burst in the room looking very distressed and dirty. Everyone stared at the sight the man made as he approached them. "Prince Raoul and his party were attacked upon exiting the kingdom!"

Everyone gasped and Amanita dropped her glass of wine all over her white dress. The maids fussed over her and she waved them away. "Are they all right?" She demanded. "Where is he?"

"Amanita, calm yourself." Her father said firmly.

She nodded and watched the knight's reaction. "Your majesty, Prince Raoul is the only survivor. He is being brought to the guest chambers, but from what I've heard, he probably won't last the night. He was wounded badly."

Amanita stood up, the blood draining away from her face. horror and rage settled over her. "Who did this? Who did it?" Her voice rose. "I demand to know!"

The knight was taken aback at her attitude as was her father. "Amanita," he said firmly. "I demand that you control yourself!"

"Who did it?" She screamed as tears poured down her cheeks. "Who'd dare to hurt him? He'd never hurt anyone!"

"We had several witnesses says that they saw the Black Arrow riding away. Several men who died, also said his name before passing into the hereafter."

At those words, her legs failed to hold her up and she dropped back in her chair. "Are you sure?"

Her father was shocked as well. "Are they certain?"

"Yes. The man has seen the Black Arrow several times." The knight approached and held out a black item in his hand. "This snagged on the trees when he passed under them."

Amanita looked as her father held up the item. A black mask. An exact match to the one she'd seen Erik wearing the day she met him. She surveyed the room and to her dismay…Erik was not present as he usually was.

* * *

**I am terrible! The next chapter will posted later. Almost forgot, the song is called 'And there it is' by Scott Alan.**


	16. Out of her mind with fever

Chapter sixteen

Amanita felt sick as she looked at Raoul. He'd lost a lot of blood and was suffering from a raging fever. He also had cracked ribs, multiple cuts, stabbings from a knife and bruises all over him. In addition, the wicked person had dragged a knife from his forehead to his jaw. But it was the deep wound in his side that was keeping him from life and death. He should have been dead a long time ago, all the physicians agreed there. They said that he must have had something to live for that was the only thing keeping him from dying.

She knew Raoul had nothing to live for except his kingdom. He'd lost her and she knew he wasn't going to hang onto his life just to see her married to someone else. She sadly squeezed Raoul's hand trying to somehow to tell him that she was near. But his breathing remained shallow and he wasn't showing any signs of recovery.

And Erik…he must know about them. He must have. He didn't even have the decency to confront her about it. he'd just killed Raoul and the whole company. She trembled at the thought that she'd let him kiss her today with Raoul's blood on her hands.

A creaking caused her to whirl around to see Erik emerging from the walls. All anger burst from her and she flung herself at Erik. Hot tears poured down her cheeks as she hit him. "Killer! Killer! Killer!"

Erik caught her around the waist. "What on earth is-"

"You'd kill your brother!"

Erik pushed her away and hastily moved to lock the door. "I'd never-"

"You were seen!"

"Why would I kill my brother?"

"Because I slept with him!" The look of shock on Erik's face should have told her that he hadn't known at all. But she was too mad with anger to notice.

Erik's fists doubled at his side. "You…slept…with…Raoul? When?"

"Last night."

"When?"

"Outside, when you talked to father."

"You're honest at least." Anger filled Erik's face as he looked at his brother's form. "You…pray that he dies tonight." He snarled. "If he doesn't….I will kill him!"

"It wasn't his fault!"

"I know you. you wouldn't let me sleep with you. he must have drugged you!"

"No…he didn't! I was willing!"

"Have you lost your mind? I refuse to believe you Amanita." He said. "Why should I? You are tired, stressed out and saying things you don't mean."

"Fine!" She stretched out on the bed. "Take me then!" She sat up and laughed. "Find out that I'm not a virgin!"

"Stop talking like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like a whore!" Regret flashed across his face instantly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. So don't apologize." She got up and walked up to him, the room swaying slightly. "I am a whore! Your brother's whore!" She tripped and Erik caught ahold of her hand. "Don't touch me you monster!"

"You don't look good." Erik frowned and he reached to touch her forehead. His expression immediately changed to concern. "Oh dear God, you're burning up with a fever! No wonder you're talking crazy."

"You're right about that!" She laughed as hear ears buzzed. "Why shouldn't I have a fever? I made love with your brother all night in a lake!"

Erik unlocked the door and stuck his head out the door. "Summon Amanita's lady-in-waiting and the physician. She's running a terribly high fever."

"I am not!" Erik moved towards her and she grabbed a knife and pointed it at him. "Don't come near me."

Erik froze. "Amanita, put that down. Now."

She laughed. "No."

"Amanita. Be reasonable."

"You killed my love."

"Amanita, you need to focus. You're sick."

"I am….sick of you."

Nausea welled up in her at that moment. She swallowed down the bile, her arms and legs turned to pudding and she dropped the knife. Erik caught her she became violently ill. The world became a swirling mass of colors and she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Erik smoothed Amanita's fevered head as he immediately put everything she'd said out of her mind. She had a terrible fever for the last few days. After talking with the stable boy, the boy confirmed that she had gone out riding. Raoul's horse had remained in the stables through the whole night.

He still couldn't get over the wild look in her eyes at that moment she'd started spewing all those hateful words to him. He solemnly swore to himself he'd never bring it up again. He cursed himself for even thinking that it was true! She wouldn't do a thing like that to him, not after all they'd gone through.

He stood up to go check on his brother. The doctors had insisted that they be kept together to avoid spreading the fever throughout the castle. He was glad because he could check on both of them whenever he pleased. He felt Raoul's forehead and it was clammy to his touch. His breathing was easier, but his complexion was still terrible. Raoul was stronger than Erik had given him credit for.

Upon searching Raoul's body, he'd found an odd bottle in his pocket with a sweet, sickening smell. He had no idea what it was or what it was used for. He studied his brother's face as it twitched. He leaned closer as Raoul let out a groan.

"Raoul?" he called. "Can you hear me?"

Raoul opened his eyes, they looked watery and tired. He grabbed Erik's hand holding the bottle and croaked. "For…the soil."

He frowned. "What?"

"Heal…the land."

Erik nodded as he realized that this must be something that would cure the land from the poison that was killing their plants. "I understand. You're going to get well again soon. When you are tell me what happened."

"An… ambush."

"So…the person who attacked you has no idea I work alone. That's good to know." Raoul was going to speak but Erik cut him off. "You need to rest." Amanita let out a groan as she tossed on the bed. He stood up to go check on her. "Excuse me…Amanita's here, she's had a fever for days."

"What?" He looked over to see Raoul attempting to sit up in his bed. He looked. "Is…is she all right?"

"You damn fool!" Erik dropped the rag and went to lay him back down on the bed. "Yes. She should be fine in a few days. But if you open something again, you may not survive."

"Is…her fever bad?"

"At the moment, yes. But the fever should break soon." Raoul laid on his back, his blue eyes were full of concern. But why shouldn't they be? He'd loved Amanita at one point in his life. "Rest." He walked back to Amanita and touched her forehead. It was cool, still damp, but cool to his touch. The fever had broken and she was sleeping naturally. He frowned. "Her fever's broken. She should be fine."

Raoul exhaled. "Thank God."

Raoul sighed and he immediately fell asleep again, a peaceful, calm sleep. Erik studied him with a suspicious glance. Something was going on between the two and he was going to find out by whatever means possible. At that moment he began to fear, that maybe Amanita's rambling's were not so mad after all.


	17. Likeable and 'magpies'

Chapter eighteen

Amanita stirred and she stretched in bed. She felt a cold hand on hers and her eyes flew open to see Erik beside her, his hand holding hers. She sat up and Erik jumped out of his chair.

"Amanita?" Erik kissed her quickly on the mouth. "Are you all right?"

she blinked, feeling very sluggish. "Yes. I-I feel…tired. What….happened? The last I remember was….Raoul…he had a fever. I-I was helping."

"You caught a fever yourself." He said. "We had to cut your hair."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed at her hair. She gasped to see that her once hip length hair was now shoulder length. "My…my hair."

"Amanita." Her head jerked up at Raoul's voice. She was surprised to see him directly across from her. she could see he was struggling to keep his emotions hidden from Erik. "You look lovely."

"How are you?" She asked.

Raoul laughed shortly. "I'm fine. The doctors say I can get up in a month."

She sighed. "Oh dear. Erik."

He held up his hand. "I know…I postponed the wedding arrangements and all." He kissed her forehead. "I want my bride looking rosy the day we wed."

"Indeed." Amanita said closing her eyes. "I'm tired."

"Rest well." Erik said pressing a kiss to her mouth. she smiled and opened her eyes just to touch his face. "I love you."

she nodded. "I know."

Erik went outside the room through the wall and she turned to Raoul. He was looking at her with tired acceptance in his eyes. she turned on her side and tried to forget that Raoul was even there. How was she going to survive him being so close to her, yet so far out of reach, until both had made a complete recovery?

* * *

Erik sat at the edge of the river deep in thought. What was going on between Raoul and Amanita? He didn't miss the look that the two of them shared. Both tried hiding it, but his eyes were sharp. He was glad that she didn't remember the fight with him about Raoul, she'd have been so upset and embarrased.

"Who are you?" A firm female voice said behind him. He turned around to see sierra, one of the kitchen maids standing behind him with a huge stick in her hands, drawn back as if she were going to hit him with it! "Erik!" she dropped the stick and walked over to him. "What are you doing down here?"

"Thinking. What are you doing down here?"

"I was an explorer when I was younger. Until I saw you, I thought I was the only person who knew about down here." Sierra sat down. "I eat my lunch here. It's always so quiet, cool and peaceful."

"I see. Well, don't let me disturb you."

"You won't." she sat down beside him, yanked off her shoes and set her feet in the freezing cold water. She smiled happily. "Oh…that feels good. My feet are killing me."

Erik grasped ahold of her ankle and brought her foot up to examine it. Her feet were a bright red. He frowned. "I can make an ointment."

She shook her head. "No thank you Erik, I don't want to put you through all that trouble. Besides, they'll get redder later today anyway."

"Well, it'll help."

"Cold water does the trick everytime. Hot works better, but I don't have time to do that when I retire." He began rubbing her foot and she groaned. "Oh…that's nice."

"You shouldn't be on your feet so long."

"Well, law of the land. You want to eat, you have to work." She bit into her slice of bread and covered her mouth. "I hope you don't mind me eating."

Erik shook his head. "Why should I?"

"My mother says it's rude to talk and eat at the same time."

"Well," he smirked. "As long as you keep your mouth hidden I'm fine with it." he leaned forward. "What are you eating?" he frowned at the piece of bread, a slice of cheese and the apple. "Is that all?"

She nodded. "All that food in the kitchen makes me sick. Ugh! You can only smell so much different kinds of food for so long. It makes me sick!"

Erik shook his head. Sierra was a nice girl with a hint of Irish in her voice. She had lively green eyes and always had a kind word for everyone. He remembered one of the cooks had slapped her and when he'd jumped to her defense, she told him not to lay a hand on the fat, old woman! _"Now, she's under a lot of stress. She'll be sorry later. Don't think of it." _Erik began massaging her other foot as sierra continued talking. If she were a bird, she'd be a magpie, he decided.

"So, are you going to resume working in the kitchen tomorrow or are you taking one more day off?"

"One more day."

"Good. Can't have you getting sick." She chomped into her apple. "I can imagine you're also glad to get away from the guards as well."

She offered him the apple and he shook his head in distaste at the green apple. "That's for cooking."

"But it's good."

"Sierra."

"Come on." She held the apple out to him. "One bite."

"Cooking apples make you sick."

"Ha!" She laughed taking another bite out of it before offering it to him again. "I've been eating these since I was six! I haven't been sick yet!"

Erik groaned and took the apple. "Fine." He bit into and noted he liked the sharp and crisp taste of the cooking apple.

Sierra smirked. "I told you it was good."

Erik sighed and handed her the apple. "You're right. But that doesn't mean I'm going to eat a whole apple."

She nodded. "You're funny." She bit into her cheese and apple at the same time. "Funny, but I like you."

"Thanks, not many people do."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"My face."

She rolled her eyes and reached for her shoes and stocking. "Poppycock! You're a very likeable man and don't you be thinking that your face makes any difference!" Erik averted his eyes as she yanked her skirt up to put the stockings on. "And a gentleman too. Your manners are very polished to, a girl would have to be blind not to notice the qualities about you."

"Did anyone tell you that you talk to much and you're too blunt?"

She nodded. "Mostly everyone I've known. Why not? I say things as they are, why shouldn't I?"

Erik stood up. "I don't know." He reached down and helped her up.

"Thank you!" Sierra smiled fondly at him. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you've almost recovered Erik. I was worried for a time that you might been beaten by one of the guards."

Erik laughed. "Me? Get beaten? I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but I was still worried." She shoved a red strand of hair back under her floppy white cap. "I have to get back to work. Those dishes aren't going to wash themselves!"

Erik nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Yes." She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. Erik flinched as she ran the back of her hand down his cheek. "And take care."

Erik stared at her as she cheerfully turned and went back down to the kitchens. He dumbly touched his cheek and tried to figure out what had made Sierra do that.

* * *

**Well, at least Erik has a friend. I will try to get another chapter done, but I've got chorus today so I can't guarantee it.**


	18. Almost getting caught

Chapter eighteen

"You fool!" Erik jumped at the sound of Sir Basil bellowing at someone. "You stupid girl!"

"I'm sorry Sir." Erik recognized sierra's voice. "I tripped over a fallen spear. I did not see it."

A sharp crack followed by a cry made him move on in that direction. He rounded the corner to see Sir Basil holding Sierra by her hair! "I'll teach you to sass me!"

"Unhand her!" Erik bellowed.

Sir Basil jumped and Sierra shook her head. "Erik, go, I'm all right."

"So," Sir Basil sneered. "You knows kitchen girls as well?"

Sierra's face blanched as Erik stepped towards them. "I know Sierra, now…take your hand off her…or loose the arm. Your choice."

Sir Basil did as Erik asked. "It-it was my fault." Sierra stammered. "I-I tripped."

"I know you," he said. "it was an accident. Now…leave. I'll send someone else to clean his quarters."

"Erik, it's my job." She insisted giving him a push. "Please, I'll be fine!"

"And you also allow servants to put their filthy hands on you and addressed you by your full name instead of referring to you as 'your majesty' which all propriety demands?"

Sierra stared at Sir Basil in confusion. "Begging your pardon Sir, I don't know what you mean."

Sir Basil stared at him before laughing. "I see! You keep your identity secret so when you deflower maidens they can't spread your name about!"

Erik went for him and Sierra stopped him. "Erik!"

"Sierra!"

"He's not well, he must be drunk! Thinking you're a prince."

"Actually, I am." Sierra's arms stiffened. "Raoul's my brother and Amanita is my bride-to-be."

She dropped her arms and stared at him as she studied his face. Sir Basil sneered. "It's true. Don't you servants gossip anymore?"

"She works in the kitchens, hard to get all the gossip you know!"

Sierra suddenly dropped to the ground in a low bow! "Forgive me! I-I didn't-"

"Sierra will you get up?" he asked.

"Your majesty-"

"Look," he said kneeling down to pull her up. "Sierra, nothing's change."

"Nay!" she said. "Your majesty…everything has changed." Erik felt like a knife that had just stabbed a friend in the back at the look on her face. She smoothed her skirts and picked up the bucket of spilt fire ashes. "I'll…clean this up right away, my lord, your majesty."

"Sierra."

She didn't respond. She hastily hurried out of the room with the bucket swinging behind her. Erik turned back to Sir Basil who was watching him with a smirk. "Make sure Amanita never finds out if the girl's carrying your bastard!"

Erik's fists doubled, but in the back of his mind, he could hear Sierra telling him not to touch him. For some reason, he obeyed that voice, turned, and walked calmly away.

* * *

Raoul felt a cool hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Amanita beside him. Her face was thin, a little pale, but the light in her eyes made her look like an angel. She smiled sadly. "You were getting restless. I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Thank you." Raoul exhaled. "You should go to bed." She shook her head. "Please, for my sake."

Amanita sighed. "I don't care."

"I do."

"You almost died." Amanita took his hand and kissed it. He brushed her face with his hand. "I was so scared."

"Amanita."

"Please," she said. "let me enjoy these few moments I'll have with you."

Raoul's heart began to beat stronger in his chest. "If Erik comes in."

She shook her head. "I don't care."

"Amanita."

She leaned forward and kissed him. Raoul's heart jumped up in his throat at the taste of her lips. He brought his hand up through her brown hair. She pulled back, looking shy about something. But he knew what it was before she could speak the words. "Your hair is beautiful." He brushed back a short strand. "It lets me see more of your beautiful face."

Amanita smiled and ran her hand down his scar. "You look handsome too, in spite of your scar."

She leaned forward and kissed him again. Raoul pulled her as close to him as he could. Amanita moaned as he deepened the kiss. Breathing became less important as he tasted heaven on her lip.

An opening door caused them both to jump and to his relief, it wasn't Erik. But dismay turned to disgust when he saw Sir Basil standing there with an amused look on his face.

Sir Basil smirked. "My, my, infidelity seems to roam these castle walls."

"Get out." Amanita said firmly.

"First, your betrothed with his little kitchen waif, and now you, fraternizing with his brother."

"You," Raoul said. "are like a piece of bad meat. You just keep popping up. Get out…now."

Sir Basil did with a low bow. "As you wish."

Amanita looked at Raoul and hissed. "Do you think he'll tell?"

Raoul rolled his eyes. "Do you think Erik would believe him?"

She shook her head. "No, I guess he wouldn't."

"He certainly wouldn't." she leaned forward to kiss him again. "No. Amanita. Next time, it could be Erik. You're to marry him."

"Raoul."

"Amanita. Go to bed." He asked. "Please."

"Do you want me to?" She asked studying his face carefully. "Raoul?"

"No. I don't want you to." She leaned forward, but he stopped her. "But it's what we _must _do."

Amanita was quiet for a long moment, he was sure she was going to object again. But she didn't, she got back into bed and pulled the covers around her. The moon streaming through the windows gave him a brief vision of the body that he'd caressed and taken mere nights ago. But to the heart, it seemed like years ago. She smiled, knowing the secret desires of her heart.

"Raoul."

He held up his hand. "No. Amanita…please. I swear, there are times I wish I could just kidnap you, take you somewhere and live together. But we can't."

"I understand Raoul. But…I still want you, and I know you want me."

He nodded at her. "Goodnight amanita."

"Goodnight Raoul…but I don't know what's good about it."

He would have smiled, except he didn't know what was good about it either.


	19. Wiser in many ways

Chapter nineteen

Sierra took a deep breath before dunking her head in the freezing, cold river in an attempt to collect all her thoughts. she couldn't believe it! Erik…the quiet musician was actually a prince in disguise!

"Sierra?" She shrieked at the male voice and thanked Heaven that she'd at least decided to enter the water in her shift. Erik spun around with his back to her. "Sorry!"

"Give me a minute."

"I've got a blanket if you'll let me get it."

"All right."

Erik walked around some rocks and soon emerged with a blanket. She fought the urge to laugh at Erik's walk that showed he was uncomfortable with this whole situation. She stood up as he looked up at the rocky ceiling. As she took it, she remembered who and what Erik was.

She took the blanket. "Thank you, your majesty."

Erik looked down and grabbed her by her bare shoulders. "Look, will you stop that?"

"I'm trying to get used to it. after all…you're engaged to the princess amanita."

"So? Why should that make a difference?"

"It makes a great difference." She stated calmly. "Erik, I mean-"

"Call me 'your majesty' and I swear I will…I'll have to think of something. But when I do-"

She shrugged and tossed her wet head. "I see." Sierra suddenly felt awkward in Erik's arms. She looked up and him and paused at the look in his eyes. he was holding her very close, too close for her comfort in her wet shift. "May I go now?"

"In a moment." Erik released her and wiped his hands on the side of his pants. "Sierra…how do you know when someone loves you?"

Her heart twisted cruelly in her chest. She forced a smile as she wrapped her blanket around her. "Don't you know if you love Amanita?"

"I know I love her, I thought she loved me but, lately….she's been acting so." He sighed. "Maybe it's just me, after all the wedding is coming soon."

"She's also been ill. She's tired." She squeezed Erik's arm. "Give her time, she'll come around."

Erik nodded. "I guess you're right." He frowned and touched her face. "Did someone hit you again? Your face is still red."

"Cook." She shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Sierra," He rolled his eyes. "if a drunk man were to rape you, you'd probably plead for his life to be spared because he wasn't in control of his actions. You can't keep shrugging off this abuse."

She shook her head. "Erik, Erik, Erik. It doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Do you believe in God?"

"I was raised in an abbey."

"oh, I guess you're very schooled."

"Just because I was doesn't mean I believe in him. why would he give me a cursed face like this?"

"So you could know people for what they truly are. You see the person within the moment you met. Like when we met, did I scream or anything?"

"No. you were kind."

"Your face is like…a window to see into another person's soul."

He sighed. "You have a weird way of thinking."

"Well, I cannot read, nor write, because I do not have the head for it but God gave me a heart, which is always open Erik."

Erik smiled. "All right, dry off, I'll help you with some studies if you like."

"It's not right." She said. "You're a prince, I'm just a servant girl."

"You're a friend Sierra. The only one I've got."

"And Amanita isn't?" his face fell at those words. "I thought you married someone because they were best friends in the world that you didn't want to share with anyone."

Erik exhaled. "Well…that's a different kind of friendship."

She nodded. "I guess. I've got to go now."

"Can't you stay for a bit?"

She paused. "I'd like to. But you'd have to arrange it with cook."

Erik nodded. "All right. I will. I'll see you outside the palace gates later. Ok?"

She nodded. "But first….what's the purpose of this meeting?"

"I want to talk to you. in many ways, you're wiser than me."

* * *

Amanita smiled as Erik came in the room. "Hello." He held out the bunch of wild roses. She accepted them and the kiss he pressed on her forehead. "You're looking better today."

"Thank you. so, what have you been up to?"

"nothing much. I've got a friend, Sierra." Her ears perked up at that name. "She works in the kitchen, but she's got a great disposition. I think she'd make a great lady's maid for you."

she nodded. "if you think so, I shall give her a try."

"Ok. I'll tell her."

"I hope she's keeping you amused, since I'm stuck in bed."

Erik rolled his eyes as he sat down beside her. "She's no you Amanita. She's a friend."

"That's what I meant."

"Well, she is fun to talk to. But she can't read or write."

"Why don't you teach her? if she's bright, she should catch on."

"Amanita."

"It'll give you something to do while I'm recovering."

"I assure you I'm content with watching over you."

"I'm glad you're so concerned, but don't worry, I wish you have fun as well. I look forward to meeting her when I'm well."

Erik nodded. "I'm sure you'll like her."

"I'm sure I will if you say so."

Erik kissed her again before walking over to Raoul. "And how are you?"

"Fine. I won't get out for a month."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Then how come you don't bring me flowers?"

Amanita giggled as Erik and Raoul laughed. "I'll consider that!"

As Erik walked out of the room, she turned to Raoul, her eyes hopeful. Raoul shook his head. "No Amanita, he has eyes only for you."

She shook her finger. "Don't be so sure of that. He cares for her, I'm a woman, I can tell."

"I'm a man and his brother, they're just friends."

"Well, we can hope."

Raoul sighed. "Yeah. But why hope for something that could be within in reach to be crushed when it's yanked out of reach?"

* * *

Erik walked down through the kitchens to the hall that led outside. He rounded the corner and tripped over something in the dark hall. The 'thing' let out a scream. Erik looked down to see Sierra, lying on the ground, shaking, holding onto her throat with blood streaming from her fingers! His horror grew as he saw blood on the floor, the walls and on her dress.

He shook off whatever horror he had and knelt beside her. "GUARD!" He bellowed as he removed her hand. The blood started gushing and she cried out as he hastily pressed onto the vein that was pouring blood. The guard and people from the kitchen crowed around her. "Get a doctor, now!"

"I'm going to die!"

"Sierra calm down. You won't die." His voice was stronger than his heart was in that instant when he said that. "Don't talk."

"I'm going to die!" Her face flinching in pain.

"Sierra. Stop talking!" he snapped at her. "Now!" She yanked on the long chain she often wore around her neck. He saw a ring on the end that he'd never seen before. He frowned. "Does this has something to with whomever stabbed you?"

"Yes." With that final word, she passed out. Erik stared at her lifeless face and felt a sense of loss, that he'd never felt before, wash over him.

the cook knelt beside him. "Keep your hand there."

"Why do you care?"

"You're controlling the bleeding!" She snapped at a girl. "Boil water! the doctor will need it!"

"Is she going to die do you think?"

"How would I know? Ask God Almighty!"

For the first time in years, Erik began praying to the one he'd cursed for so many years for His help in keeping Sierra alive.

* * *

**I did it again! So any idea's on 'who' and 'why' would someone do that to Sierra?**


	20. Let there be light

Chapter twenty

Erik opened his eyes; he'd fallen asleep with his arms on the edge of Sierra's cot. He felt slender fingers in his hair and he sat up as Sierra's hand fell from his head. He stood up to check her forehead. It was not feverish and her temperature felt right. He checked her stitches; two lines that went up the side of her neck, and to his relief, the bleeding had stopped.

"Erik?" she croaked.

"Shh, are you hurting?"

"My…throat hurts, when I swallow."

"Who did this?"

"The man…who…I spilled the ashes."

Erik stared at her. "Him? Why?"

"I-I don't know. He…he said… no one would know about him. He-he tried to grab my ring, then…he heard you coming and ran."

Erik's blood boiled. "I'm going to kill him."

She grabbed his arms and shook her head before wincing in pain. "No. Don't."

"Don't?" Erik was incredulous. "_Don't _kill him?"

"It's not your place! Whatever you do…will be worse for you when you pass on."

Erik sighed and shook his head. "Sierra."

"There's a mirror under my bed." She said calmly. "Get it please."

"No."

She sighed and attempted to roll on her side. "Then…I'll get it myself."

Erik growled. "Wait." He situated her back on the bed. "I'll get it myself."

He reached under the bed, pulled out an old wooden box and pulled out the small handheld mirror. He noted that it appeared to be of solid silver. How she was able to keep it safe from prying eyes, he never knew.

Sierra reached for the mirror and Erik watched her face stiffen. He covered her other hand with his as she slowly ran her hand over her stitches. Her hand trembled and Erik saw her fighting back tears.

"Well," she said slowly. "At least…I can cover it with a scarf and…I'm alive."

"Sierra."

"I am not going to cry." She said firmly. "I am not going to cry."

"It's all right to cry."

"But-I-I don't want to."

Erik touched her face gently. "Tears a precious thing, be glad you're free to cry them while others cannot."

"You don't cry?"

"Never." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well."

Erik looked down into her bright blue eyes before brushing back a strand of red hair. Sierra brought her hand up and covered his hand. A shock of comforting warmth filled his hand at her touch. Erik felt his heart pause in his chest as he studied her familiar face. She swallowed, unintentionally drawing his attention to her heart-shaped lips. He leaned forward to brush a kiss to her cheekbone. He felt her shiver as he planted another to the corner of her mouth. An overwhelming desire and he knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he tasted her lips.

Sierra let out a gentle sigh as she brought her hand up to caress his face. Erik gripped her shoulders and lifted her up slightly from the pillows. She draped her arms around his neck and he lost himself in her embrace.

Then, Amanita's face filled his mind and he pulled back. He hoped she couldn't feel his pounding heart as he laid her back on the cot. Sierra looked like she was being terribly heroic about something. He didn't know what until her hand went to the laces of her nightshift. He watched as she untied the knot and began to remove her arm from a sleeve.

"Sierra!"

The sharp tone in his voice caused her to jump. Then she looked very confused. "I-I thought that-"

"No."

"Well," she stammered. "others…in your position have-"

"Others?" Now he was outraged. "What do you mean others?"

Sierra shook her head in dismay. "I-I'm sorry." She began picking at the covers. "A…servant girl…doesn't have a choice."

"Are you saying," Erik choked out. "that…you're not a virgin?"

She nodded. "Yes. Even the royal knights who have the authority to do something turn away if slipped the right amount of money. Now no one, will marry me."

"Now, that's not true. If Amanita can find it in her heart to love, some man will find it in his heart to love you."

She looked up at him. "What…do I mean to you?" She asked boldly. Erik felt the blood drain away from his face. "You kissed me…and you're engaged to the princess. What else was I to think?"

Erik swallowed. "Sierra, that…was nothing." The look on her face almost crushed him. "It was…a momentary lapse of my better judgement. I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough."

Sierra was quiet for a long time before she spoke quietly. "Maybe you should have done me a favor and left me to bleed to death. It would have been less painful."

"Sierra."

She closed her eyes and turned on her side. She drew the covers up to her chin, silently signaling that she wanted to rest peacefully.

He stood up and moved towards the door. "As you wish."

The sound of approaching feet caused him to hastily turn and duck behind the curtain. The last thing he wanted was Amanita hearing news of him being in the servants quarters alone.

The door opened and closed cautiously. Erik frowned and he peeked behind the curtain. It was Sir Basil's trusted advisor, Herbert. He watched as the man pulled out a knife and moved towards Sierra's bed. Erik didn't wait a second later.

He launched himself at Herbert who was taken completely unawares. Like most men who were consorting with obvious villains, they had no guts. Seconds later, Erik was pointing Herbert's own knife at his throat. He gave him several good kicks and punches before grabbing him by his hair and forcing his head back. Erik pressed the blade against the man's neck. "Were you going to do her in this way? Or was it going to be in the belly or the heart?"

Sierra was sitting up in bed, her face pale. "Don't kill him."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's not your place and I don't want you to murder someone."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to rid the world of villains. But he _was _about to murder you!"

"You won't lay a hand on him. Restrain him, but give me the knife."

"No."

"Give me the knife Erik. Please."

"I won't."

A creak of the bed caused him to swiftly turn to see Sierra attempting to get out of the bed. Erik cursed under his breath and dropped the knife on the floor. "All right, now stay in bed." She nodded and flopped back onto the bed with a moan of pain. Erik turned back to Herbert who was quivering like a sick jellyfish. "So, Basil sent you down here to finish her off?" Herbert nodded and Erik shook him. "Answer me man!"

"Yes." He gasped out. "But, I wasn't-"

"Yeah, sure, I believe you." He said sarcastically. "If I hadn't been here-"

"Why," Sierra asked. "wouldn't you have?"

"Because….you look like _her_."

"Who's 'her'?" Erik asked. "And no lying! We'll find out sooner or later."

"The ring tells."

Sierra took the chain off and threw it to Erik. "You know I can't read."

"You didn't ask anyone?"

"Who can read around here? We're peasants, worthless. Remember?"

He began to study the ring to avoid answering the question. The engraved words on the ring were Latin and it had the name Maclliese on the band. On the inside the band of the ring, it had the words, 'let there be light.' Erik frowned and studied the ring. It was a thick ring with a huge ruby on it. Erik held up into the torchlight to see it better. When he did, he noticed that the stone wasn't properly set. As he twisted it back in place, he felt the stone give way. As he pulled the stone off, a long, thin strip of material came out from within the ring and from within the stone.

Sierra leaned forward, her eyes full of curiosity as he unfolded the material. It had tiny print and the ink was fading, but it was still legible enough for him to read.

"_This belongs to Sara Maclliese. The ring I have passed down to my daughter, Sierra Maclliese. Her father, the clans know my story and I wish it to be told when she is of age. By her twenty-first birthday, she should be ready to face the tasks ahead of her. I make my mark below."_

_Sarah Maclliese._

Sierra frowned in confusion. "I-I don't understand. What dose it mean?"

Herbert answered. It means…that she is the lost princess of Ireland."

Sierra gasped. "You lie!"

"Sir Basil attacked your mother and she ran awa to bear you in secret. He has attempted to kill you several times, you were just too young to remember. She escaped him by running to this kingdom, out of his reach. He's never known where you were until he saw your ring."

"Why," she whispered. "are you telling me this?"

"You stayed his hand." Herbert said quietly. "Besides, the truth needs to be told."

Erik stared at Sierra, her face growing paler every moment. But why shouldn't it? her whole life had just changed. And Erik felt the sweet satisfaction of knowing that he now had the presence to get rid of Sir Basil forever.

* * *

**Elle: I spend an average of 75-120 minutes on each chapter. As mentioned a few chapters earlier, I am pressed for time almost every day of my life. I admit, my stories could use a little work as far as description goes. But I write my stories in a simple manner due to the fact that I wrote short stories for a newspaper. Please do not think that my reviewers are not fans because they 'can't wait,' the truth is, I update fast because _I _can't wait to see what happens. Several reviewers who've been with me for a long time, could verify that I update as I see fit. Thank you for the offer of a beta, but I refuse to use one because I want to improve on my own and I can't do that by handing my stories off for someone else to fix up. Thank you for taking time to express your concerns. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**


	21. Herbert tells all and too much

Chapter twenty-one

"Sierra." Erik groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. "You're missing the point!"

Sierra didn't want anything to do with her newly acquired title. She didn't want to have anything to do with pursuing her right to the throne. In fact, she was dead set against it! He'd been arguing with her for almost an hour over the issue. Herbert threw in his opinion every once in a while; he sided with Sierra's choice. Erik finally got him to be silent by threatening to kick him in the mouth!

"No, you're missing the point Erik. What am I? Am I Irish? No! I've lived among these people to long. Am I of them? No! The Irish blood that flows in my veins proves that. Am I suited for being a princess? No, I'm not." Her blue eyes were dead serious as she patiently explained. "I cannot read, do not write, nor have I the ability to act as princess should. Nor am I virtuous as a princess should be and explaining why I'm not would certainly bring acts of war upon this place. I am content being what I am."

"A scullery maid?" Erik continued trying to talk some sense into her. Since she couldn't yell, she spoke in a calm and controlled voice. It drove Erik almost insane to argue with someone who was so calm. "One who gets physically abused and hurt at every turn. I shall speak to the king to see about at least granting you the title of a lady at least."

She shook her head. "What do I need for silks and satins with jewels up to my brow? No need. I am content as I am."

Erik groaned. "You're complicated."

"I am simply what I am. I wouldn't try to change you, so please, don't try to change me."

He sighed. She had him defeated for the moment. "Well, Amanita's going to take you on as her lady's maid."

Sierra bit her lip before speaking. "No thank you, I wish to remain in the kitchen."

"Sierra."

"Sir Herbert," she glanced over Erik's shoulder. "is there any other information that you care to share with us before Erik turns you over to the king?"

Herbert nodded. "I can expose a plot to kill the king."

"I know about that and that the land is being poisoned to force Amanita to marry for wealth."

Sierra shook her head. "Is there anything you don't know or understand?"

"You!" He said giving her a glare.

She rolled her eyes and laughed faintly. "Go on, but hurry back. I want to know everything that happens."

"You sleep. I'll have a guard posted to watch you."

"Thank you, but, I'd rather not."

He sighed. "As you wish." Erik leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well."

"Thank you." Sierra's voice was as cunning and seductive as the spell of a siren. Erik stood up and refused to look in her eyes for fear that he'd kiss her again. He grabbed Herbert by the belt that secured his hands. "Come on."

They moved to the door and Sierra lay back on the bed. He turned back to see that she'd curled up in a ball. He shook his head and closed the door softly. Herbert didn't put up a fight as Erik half dragged him down the hall.

"She's a good girl."

"She is." Erik didn't even know why he was talking to him. "But she's quite stupid about some things. Turning down the position as Amanita's lady in waiting to be a kitchen waif her whole life."

"For a man who's so intelligent, you're dumb." Erik stopped dead in his tracks to draw back his fist to hit Herbert. However, the following words that came out of Herbert's mouth struck him cold. "She's in love with you!"

Erik stopped, his fist inches away from Herbert's face. He stared at him. "You're insane."

"Didn't you see it?" Herbert asked. "Why else do you think she turned down your offer as your future wife's lady in waiting? What could be more painful than taking care of the wife of the man you love?"

"Shut up." He didn't want to hear this! He didn't even want to think it!

"You shouldn't marry Amanita anyway. She's not good enough for you."

Erik hit him and Herbert clutched his jaw. "How…dare you!" He bellowed. "Who do you think you are?"

Sierra's door opened and she walked along the wall, one hand supporting her throat. "Erik?"

"Back to bed." He snapped.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me," she said softly. "I've done nothing to you." All the anger whooshed out of him in that moment. "Now, what is going on?"

"He has this stupid idea that Amanita's not good enough for me."

"It's true!" Erik growled and drew back his hand to hit him again. "She's not in love with you!"

That made Erik laugh. "And how'd you know that?"

"Because…she's in love with your brother!"

Erik's grip tightened. "I _repeat _how do you know that?"

"Basil hired me and hundreds of men to kill the plants in many different areas. After giving instructions, I was passing the lake and I heard the sounds of a female screaming. But it wasn't cries of terror." He said. "It was cries of pleasure." Erik's blood ran cold. "I saw them, they were in the lake and both were engaging in acts of a husband and wife."

"You lie."

"I saw them as clearly as I see you. I returned later after poisoning my field and they were still together."

Erik's blood was reaching the boiling point. "Shut up."

But Herbert didn't, he kept talking. His words adding fuel to the fire of Erik's anger. "Why else do you think no one knew where they were that night? Why else do you think she's been so upset ever since your engagement was announced? Basil caught her in your brother's bed just the day before!"

"You lie!" Erik hit him multiple times. When the force of his blows knocked Herbert down on the ground, Erik began kicking him. As he drew his foot back for another blow, Sierra covered Herbert's body with hers. Erik had barely enough time to deflect the blow. The momentum of deviating the kick caused Erik to land flat on his back.

"Damn you sierra!" He shouted as he hauled himself up off the ground.

"Only God can do that!" She pressed her hand against her throat. "Oh, I wish I could yell at you but it hurts too much. Calm down. There's a better way to go about this."

"I'm going to kill him."

"You're going to talk to Amanita and Raoul. Find out from them." She stated. "Why would he have a reason to lie? He's been truthful so far!"

"I don't know! This has to be another plot!"

"Call a guard."

"GUARD!" He blinked and glowered down at Sierra. Why had he done that? Why was he actually doing what she said? "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Go talk to Raoul and Amanita before you go about hurting people needlessly!"

"Fine!" His voice dropped to a growl as he pulled Herbert up from the ground. "But if you lie…I swear…I will torture you so badly that you'll beg for death." And with that, Erik threw Herbert into the arms of the guard. "Have Sir Herbert arrested for treachery to the crown immediately!"

He didn't even wait for a reply as he stomped towards Amanita and Raoul's sick room.


	22. Arguing in circles

Chapter twenty-two

Amanita frowned at her cards and heaved a sigh. "I hate this game."

Raoul nodded. "So do I."

She set the cards down and lay back in her chair. "So, why are we even playing it then?"

"So I can touch your hand when I take the cards from you."

She smiled and set down the cards. "So…what's stopping you from doing it now?"

"Amanita, we almost got caught once. At least this way, I have an excuse if someone walks in."

She leaned forward. "Then you better kiss me before someone else walks in."

Raoul shook his head in dismay but leaned forward to kiss her anyway. She brushed his hair back from his face as she hungrily tasted his forbidden lips. Raoul let out a groan as she trembled from his touch.

"So, it is true!"

Raoul and Amanita jerked away. Cold dread and fear washed over her so fast and furious that she was certain that she was going to pass out. She looked up to see Erik standing from the secret walls entrance. His eyes were almost red with fury and utter hatred was on his face.

"Erik," Raoul said. "it was all my fault. I put her in that position. Don't get mad at her."

"Don't get mad at her?" He laughed as he closed the wall behind him. "Oh…I blame both of you!"

"Erik!"

"You shut up!" He shouted at her. "Shut up!" Amanita sank back further in her chair. "How could you do this?"

"I-I-"

"It was just a kiss!" Raoul said, obviously trying to deflect Erik's anger. "I forced it on her!"

"Stop lying to me!" Erik bellowed as he stomped towards them. "_I know_!" all the blood drained out of their faces and something between relief and guilt filled Amanita. She felt guilty for what she did to Erik, but she felt relived that the truth was out now. "The two of you…cheating on me behind my back! when were you going to tell me? the day we married or the day I died?"

"Never!"

"Never?!" the guards entered the room and Erik spun around, his eyes blazing angrily. "Get the Hell out of here before I chop you up for a stew!"

The guards immediately backed out of the room. Erik spun around with his back to the door. Amanita noticed a girl walk slowly in the room, apparently from exiting the secret wall. Her red hair hung about her face and she kept one hand pressed against her throat. Her eyes showed concern as she stepped into a dark corner watching the scene. Their eyes met and the woman pressed a finger against her lips, asking Amanita to remain silent.

"So…the day we get engaged…you bed my brother?! Are you insane?! Oh God!" He hit his head. "So…you weren't out of your head with fever. I knew something was wrong, but because _I loved you,_ I put it out of my mind. How could you? Why? Why would you do that?"

Though distracted by the woman, Amanita attempted to concentrate. "Erik…I-I can't apologize to you because I know you won't accept it."

"Damn right I won't!"

"But Erik…I tried." Tears began pouring down her cheeks. "I do love you, I thought I loved you after all we went through. But when I thought I'd never see Raoul again….I-I lost my head."

"And that's not all!" Erik shouted at Raoul. "What were you thinking?"

Raoul attempted to sit up in bed but his injuries prevented him from doing that. "It wasn't intended, it just happened!"

"Raoul didn't want to make love to me. he kept reminding me of the consequences, but I didn't care!"

Erik was pouring his wrath out on Raoul as if he were the only one responsible. "You should have never been near her! you knew she was mine!"

Raoul nodded. "I did. But I love Amanita. You know the feeling and I swear, we were never going to let you know. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Didn't want to hurt me?" He laughed sarcastically. "You've destroyed me!" Erik shouted. "And our wedding night! What tale was I going to be told then?"

"I told her to say I'd raped her."

"Oh you did?" Erik shouted. "What did you do to make her change her mind?!"

"Erik, I had my mind made up when Raoul kissed me." She was getting weary of the arguing and new strength began pulsing through her body. "Then when he told me why he loved me I knew in an instant that he was the one for me." She turned to Raoul. "_That's _why I didn't resist because I knew in my heart that you were the one for me!"

Erik snorted as he crossed his arms. "Oh, so my love didn't matter to you?"

"It did. But Erik, you never said why you loved me! why do you love me? have you ever told me?"

"I've told you I loved you thousands of times!"

"_Why?_" She demanded. "I'm asking _why _do you love me? Erik, I need to know. I know why Raoul loves me."

"Amanita, we've felt so many things together."

"Yes! Magical touches and those feelings of attraction were attributed to love. But Erik, beyond the physical attraction, what do you love about me?" Erik stared at her in amazement. "Raoul doesn't love me physically first like you do."

"Are you saying that I love you just because of the physical attraction we hold for each other?" Erik looked so disgusted by the thought. "Besides, you must have felt some physical attraction, otherwise you two wouldn't have done what you did that night!"

"No! I'm saying, why shouldn't you fall in love with me? I'm the first woman to kiss you! I'm the first woman to not shriek in horror at your face. Erik, you've mistaken those feelings for love."

"No."

"And it wasn't exactly physical attraction for Raoul and I, it was more desperation. Desperate to finally hold each other before the morning came." She shook her head in despair as she sighed. "Erik, I know you don't want to hear this but believe me, please. I didn't mean to hurt you this way. But I'm not what you need, I can't give you what you need. One day you'll wake up and thank me for what I did."

"Oh really?" He shouted. "What stupid day will that be?"

"When you're living on your farm in a valley with your wife and children. _Then _you'll thank me."

"Never."

"Would you rather I lived a lie and married you?" She demanded. "You know I don't love you, but if you won't release me from our engagement, I will marry you. but why should I do that to you now that you know?"

"You were prepared to do that when we got to the altar!"

"I don't think I could have followed through with that." She said so firmly that she could tell that Erik didn't doubt her. "I know I promised Raoul, but my heart, mind, soul and body belong to him. Erik, you deserve a love that this heart of mine cannot provide. I'm not good enough for you! you might have had my name but you wouldn't have had me! I believe you should explore whatever feelings you have for Sierra."

"Sierra!" He shouted. "I don't give a damn about her!"

"I think you do!"

"No, I don't!" Erik grabbed her shoulder's and began shaking her. "There has never been anyone else but you!"

"Get your hands off her!" Raoul shouted.

"Is that what you were thinking!?" He shouted in her face. "That I loved someone else!?"

"You're hurting me!"

Raoul threw a glass at Erik and it hit him in the back of the head. Erik released her and she fell to the ground. Then Erik grabbed ahold of Raoul and began shaking him. Raoul let out a strangled cry and that's when she saw that Erik was attempting to strangle him with his bare hands!

"Erik!" She screamed. "Stop! Don't!"

That's when the woman who'd been standing in the corner moved in to help. Amanita stood up and grabbed ahold of Erik's shoulders. The other woman grabbed ahold of Erik's arm. Erik wrenched his arm free and hit her in the face without even looking at her!

The woman let out a strangled grunt as she fell on her back! Amanita knelt as the woman began choking! She suddenly began coughing and began spitting up blood!

"Erik! What have you done!" She screamed. "Help! Somebody help! Get a doctor!"

Erik knelt beside her, his face pale as death as the guards burst into the room. "Dear God …what have I done?"

Amanita ran up to Raoul who was gasping for air. "Breathe easy. Slow. Inhale." She grabbed his hand and held it tight. She looked at Erik who had the girl on the bed, she was laying on her side and Erik was checking her stitches. The stitches were loosened and blood was trickling out of them. Blood dripped out of her mouth onto the covers.

"Go….to…her." Raoul gasped out.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

She hurried over to the woman but Erik shouted at her. "Get away!"

"She needs help!"

"She doesn't need your help!"

"Fine! Then if she dies…don't blame me!"


	23. Scars

Chapter twenty-three

A blood-curdling scream caused Erik to jump out of his chair. Sierra screamed and called God's name out loud. Then, her screams were reduced to whimpers and sobs. Erik leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

"Is she all right?"

Erik looked over to see Amanita, fully dressed, looking very pale as she approached him slowly. Right now, her face was the last thing he wanted to see and her voice was the last thing he wanted to hear. He averted his gaze to the wall, he wanted to hit her, choke the life out of her, but his anger had hurt enough people for the day.

"Is she…alive?"

"She's alive." He bit out. "Now get out of here."

"No."

He turned and looked at her. "No? You're telling me no?"

"I am. Erik," she shook her head. "I'm sorry." he snorted and turned his head. "I know you won't believe me and those words aren't what you want to hear."

"Go away."

"In a while." Amanita leaned against the wall beside him but didn't touch him. "Erik, I am sorry. However…be glad you found out now. How would you like to know if I told you at the altar or before we consummated our marriage? Or, I never told you at all you'd have these nagging doubts."

"Then…he'd pay for his sins." Erik snapped. "I'd have you and he'd spend his life alone, like I'm going to be."

"Erik, you'll never be alone. You're only alone if you don't let people near you."

"After this...why should I let people near me?"

"Because, everyone needs to feel love, warmth and affection. Erik, I'm sure, you'll see I'm right one day."

Erik laughed. "Never, ever again."

The door opened and Erik looked towards the door to see Amanita's personal physician come out. He looked positive as he approached them. "She's alive."

Erik felt the weight of the world roll off his shoulders. "What happened to her? Will she live?"

"I should think so. Her vein was sewn improperly." He rolled his eyes. "Let this be a lesson to you to never allow a peasant's physician look at them. Not to mention she shouldn't have been out of bed and the force of the blow caused it to open. The stitches, though sewn correctly, were somewhat loose, the blow and the walking caused them to tear free. Her stitches are closed properly now and I sealed them."

Erik's blood ran cold. That meant…the man had burned her skin. That was what her scream had been. The scar would be permanently upon her neck. It wasn't as if Sierra's skin was pale like Amanita's, her skin was rough and tan. Her hands were red, but they testified that she was a hard worker.

"Call me if she's in pain and I'll give her something."

Amanita nodded. "Thank you. I shall make sure personally that you are paid quite handsomely."

The physician bowed and Erik moved towards the door. "Hey! You can't-"

Erik closed the door on the physician's words. He walked towards Sierra who was stretched out on the bed and a woman was tending to her. She pulled Sierra's nightdress more closely about her before letting Sierra's head ungently flop back on the pillow. "You can get out now." He said tightly.

The woman whirled around, obviously expecting the doctor. "I-I'm sorry."

"Get out!"

The woman all but ran out of the room. Erik watched her until she vanished out of the door. Sierra looked as if she'd been sick and the room smelt of burnt flesh. He approached her and knelt beside her bed. He studied her neck, it was going to leave a huge disfigurement on her neck and guilt swamped him.

"Sierra-"

She held up her hand as she rasped out. "Water please." Erik nodded and he handed her the full glass of water on the stand. He supported her head as she sipped the water. After several sips, she waved his hand aside. "Thank you." As he moved to set the glass on the nightstand, she spoke. "So…how are you feeling?"

The glass dropped from his hands in shock. He looked at Sierra, her face pale, her skin burnt, and she was flat on her back because of his actions. He'd almost killed her…and here she was…asking about him.

"Me?" He choked out. "I-I almost…killed you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Far from it."

"What were you doing there?" He demanded. "Why?"

"You needed a friend." She said quietly. "I also didn't want you to have any regrets."

"And I almost killed you."

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know I was there."

At that moment, cruel words that had been shouted resurfaced in his mind. _"Sierra!" He'd shouted at amanita. "I don't give a damn about her!" _Erik stared at her before exhaling. "Oh God."

"You've sworn enough for one day Erik."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean that. I was angry."

"He understands your anger, if you ask Him to forgive you, I'm sure He will."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"What for?" The woman was demented. "Erik, this was an accident. It wasn't like you did it to me on purpose. I will forgive you for accidentally hitting me, but please forgive yourself. You've had a hard day, don't add these burdens to it."

Tears began to burn Erik's eye. "I don't understand you. _What _are you?"

"I'm Sierra."

"_What _are you? Are you…some angel God sent down to torment me?"

She smiled quietly. "I'm far from being an angel Erik, though I thank you for the comparison. I'm just someone who He gave the gift of tenderness to."

"Sierra," he inhaled and blurted out. "I-I never meant I didn't care about you. I do." She looked uneasy. "I do care for you, I don't love you."

"It is not necessary to explain it to me. I know you were angry. In addition, why wouldn't you be? Your brother and your fiancée cheating on you when you did everything for them."

"And they're not even sorry."

"They are."

"Sorry that they got caught."

"They didn't want to hurt you."

"Then why _do it_?" He demanded. "Why?"

"Erik, pretend you're in love with me for a moment."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't understand."

"Just pretend, I'll shall try to spell out their situation for you."

"All right…I'm pretending."

"I love you," her voice, though cool and collected caused Erik's heart to skip a beat. "but I don't understand the love. I'm in love with someone else, the romance is forbidden, dangerous and exciting." Sierra spun the tale slowly and soothingly. "Then, my forbidden relationship is finally allowed, because of my feelings for two men, I'm very confused. We meet by chance and as the night wears on things change. What would you have done, if that were us in that situation? If you loved me and had to give me up to someone else, how would you feel?" Sierra studied his face carefully. "You'd be desperate for any small touch and whatever rules we've followed would be abandoned because you know that this could be our last chance together. Erik, if you did, in that instance, you _would _probably have taken me."

"And what of the man who you also loved?"

"I'd have told him immediately. But if you requested that I not hurt the other man because you'd wronged him by taking my virginity and you don't wish to add more wrongs to the wrongs all ready done to him. I'd honor your request, no matter what. Imagine, how hard it must be to be so close to the one whom you love so much and be forced to keep silent." She coughed lightly and winced. "I'm growing weary and I cannot seem to find the proper words that you really need to hear. Except these, the pain in your heart Erik, will fade in time."

Erik wiped an eye, surprised to find a tear on his cheek. "Everyone says that, but how do you get over that pain and torment?"

"Erik…will…you lie beside me for a moment?"

Erik was stunned. "Sierra."

"It's not what you're thinking Erik, please." Erik stood up and walked slowly over to the other side of the bed. He hesitated as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Sierra patted the bed. "Come here."

Erik stiffly lay beside her. Sierra motioned for him to get closer to her. Erik did as she asked. She kept motioning until their bodies were close together. Then, Sierra brought one arm awkwardly around his shoulders and the other pressed against his chest. Erik felt his body relax at her soft and gentle touch.

"With time, patience, frustration and the love of friends around you, you will forget. I promise you this Erik, you will forget."


	24. Always

Chapter twenty-four

Four weeks passed by like leaves in the wind. Sir Basil had died a painful death, Erik had seen to the death personally. He'd injected Basil with a drug that attacked his heart and nervous system before having his toes and fingers removed. Erik then handed him over the guards who escorted Basil to get his arms, legs, and finally, his head removed. Basil's body was thrown into a cesspit. Sierra was the only person in the whole kingdom who offered up a prayer for his 'poor, damned' soul, as he put it.

The kingdom was beginning to flourish and all was on it's way back to normal. The king had returned to his healthy state, however, he didn't know that Amanita had changed her mind about the man she was in love with. However, Erik had slowly begun to accept it. It just hurt him deeply to see her face, hear her name

Raoul was getting out of bed today and that meant Erik wouldn't be able to avoid him anymore. Amanita continued to seek him out and he'd forced himself to lock the walls from the inside so she couldn't follow him into the walls.

Sierra had healed about a week and a half ago and she'd insisted on returning to her old job in the kitchen. Erik had threatened cook within an inch of her life if she dared to raise a hand to Sierra again. He remembered watching as she returned to the kitchen. While her personality was bright and cheerful, he could see the pain and embarrassment as all eyes studied her face and neck.

Sierra, she was an addicting puzzle. He didn't want to get to know her at all. But when he taught her to read and write, it was impossible not to get to know her. She was always so….cheerful! Erik had decided to secretly call her 'magpie' because of her nature.

Hearing her laughter, Erik looked up to see Sierra hurrying down the road with her red hair flying out behind her. She was wearing a bright yellow dress and that caught his attention because she was always wearing a gray or brown dress.

"Sierra?"

She stopped and spun around to spot him under the tree. "Erik!" She smiled broadly and trotted up to him. "Hi! What are you doing sitting under a tree this lovely afternoon?" He held up his canvas that testified that he'd been sketching the trees. Sierra shook her head as she walked up to him. "Good…but the trees…look like they're crying. I've never seen a pine look so sad." She patted his arm. "You're coming with me."

"Excuse me?"

She grabbed his arm. "I was hoping I'd bump into you. there's a festival down in the village, nothing grand, but we do singing, dancing and play games."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I'm going to make you!"

"No you're not."

Sierra sat down beside him and smiled broadly. "Oh yes you are!"

"I have no interest in going."

"Why?"

"My face."

"Wear the mask."

"And be the only one?"

Sierra reached up her sleeve, pulled out a pumpkin-orange mask and tied it around her face. "You need another excuse Erik."

"I can't dance."

"Neither can I."

"So why are you going?"

"Because it's fun."

"A good reason not to go. everything along the lines of fun often ends with someone getting hurt."

'Now don't worry, no one's going to hurt you," she cooed as if she were talking to a baby. "I'll protect you."

He flung the canvas down on the ground. "Sierra I can take care of myself."

"Good. so you can take care of me." She kissed his cheek and stood up holding out her hand. "Come on."

Erik groaned and got up without her help, but he took her hand. "Fine. But I won't have fun."

"Groaner." She grabbed his satchel while he held his canvas. "Shall we?"

"Why not? It's a good day to die."

* * *

_Hours later,_

* * *

Sierra smiled as Erik handed her a flagon of apple cider. "Thank you." she took a gulp then asked. "Having fun inspite of everything?"

Erik leaned against the tree. He sighed. "All right, I admit it."

She nodded. "I knew you would."

She loved spending time with Erik, even if he was in a somewhat sulky mood. Her feelings for him were growing strong and at times she was certain he cared for her, but then he'd get this look in her eyes that would tell her otherwise. Sierra was being careful not to let her imagination run ragged with her heart. She'd been hurt enough in her lifetime, but she was willing to take a thousand beatings for Erik.

"Oh, Sierra!" Jack, a friend called to her from where the musician's were. "How about that song you sing so well? Come on!"

Sierra blushed but stood up. "All right Jack, but I'll be expecting you to save a jig for me later!"

"Right!"

Sierra made her way through the crowd and Erik followed close behind her. she grabbed her skirts so she wouldn't trip on it as she climbed up the bales of hay. She felt two strong arms grab her from behind and lift her up. She glanced behind her and saw it was Erik. He winked at her before stepping further away from her.

She shook her head and whispered. "Cheeky."

Sierra inhaled and began singing the words of the song that was often requested of her at each autumn festival.

_If there are times, you find that you are feeling weak, lie next to me._ She looked across the crowd and her eyes met Erik's. She tried not to think about how Erik had laid beside her that night. _I'll hold you 'til you fall asleep. At anytime of day, there's nothing to explain, I'm always on your side._

Erik was studying her intently as she was singing and it was making her feel uneasy. _Hold on to me, I'll steal you from the hardest day. Don't be afraid, you have me here to guide your way. Through storms I will be here, I will not disappear, always by your side._

She turned away from Erik, his piercing gaze was making her feel breathless. Always, always, always, always. When she turned back, she noticed Erik had moved closer until he was about two feet away. _And on my heart, I promise I will see you through. When pain arrives, I'll be right there to hold on to. With laughter and with prayer, I promise I'll be there, Always by your side. At anytime of day, there's nothing to explain, I'm always on your side._

The look in Erik's eyes made her warm all through her body and she barely noticed the applause around her.

"Let's have a dance!" Jack shouted.

She clapped her hands and turned to jump down off the hay bales when Erik cupped his hands around her waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders as he pulled her down. The closeness of him was making her feel a little uneasy that some eyes were watching them.

"Well," her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. "are you going to ask me to dance?"

Erik frowned. "Maybe."

She held her breath as Erik continued studying her and for a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her. but a firm hand on her shoulder caused the spell to break. She turned around to see a soldier behind her. His eyes scanned her from head to foot and her blood ran cold. The owner of these fields, Sir Alex, an old, twisted, sick old man owned these wood where the festival had been held for the last fifty years. He'd recently purchased the lands and agreed to let them celebrate in peace, but with a heavy price. Each year, he'd have a guard take a young girl to his cottage where he'd use her. The girls would stumble out from the cottage with the look of death in their eyes. it appeared that she was to be the sacrificial lamb.

"Come with me." He said giving her a tug on her arm.

But a stronger arm held her back, she turned to see Erik studying the man. "Why?"

"Erik." She whispered as her heart pounded in her chest. "Don't."

He held up his hand to silence her and the guard frowned, anger forming in his eyes. "Are you from around here?"

"No."

"Well, the lord who owns these lands that they feast and party on, requires her services."

Erik stiffened. "And what services would that be?"

The guard laughed with a shake of his head. "You're really not from around here are you? well, what she's required for, the master, will settle with her alone, if you get my drift."

Erik blinked about five times before the words sunk in. he turned to her, shock written all over his face. "Did you know about this?" He demanded. She nodded. "And why didn't you tell me?"

Sierra never got a chance to explain when the guard grabbed her by the collar of her blouse. "She got to come with me!"

He pulled her towards him so sharply her blouse tore. The crowd stood by, sympathy in their eyes, but they knew better than to say anything. Last year, a whole family had been killed for refusing to surrender their daughter to the man.

But, she felt Erik's arms catch her around the waist and as he pulled her away, the words he spoke, left her breathless. "No one, touches my woman and lives to look at her again."

* * *

**And we have a station break! The song is called 'Always' by Scott Alan.**


	25. No reason not to

Chapter twenty-five

The guard's hand immediately went to his sword, but Erik had a dagger pointed at his throat in a second. The whole party gasped in shock at his outrageous display of threatening a guard of the Lord of the manor. Erik took great pleasure in removing his mask and watching recognition flash in the eyes of the guard who fell to the ground.

"Your highness!" He groveled.

"Save your breath!" He snapped. "Go and arrest the lord of the manor at once!"

"Yes your highness!" He backed away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Erik rolled his eyes and turned back to the crowd that was staring at him. Sierra had been beside him a moment ago, but now she'd vanished. He turned to Jack and demanded. "Where'd Sierra go?"

The man pointed. "The…the river your highness."

Erik nodded and hurried in the direction Jack had pointed. The crowd parted naturally out of his way and he covered the amount of distance between them. Erik ducked under a willow tree and found Sierra on the other side of the river, her hair down and her back against a tree.

Her head jerked up and her eyes widened as she saw him. The moment he stepped in the river she jumped up and began running! Erik frowned as he splashed across the river and raced after her. Sierra ran madly, but he caught her and pulled her around the waist. Sierra fought him and he wrestled he down to the ground in a sitting position.

"Let me go!"

"What has gotten into you?" He looked at her and saw tears and fear in her eyes. Erik pulled her close and he felt her stiffen. "It's all right Sierra."

Sierra's shoulder's shook with sobs and she pressed her head against his chest. "I-I didn't…want to be seen like this."

"He won't live to hurt anyone again. I will see that his wealth is divided among all the families he's attacked. He will pay dearly for touching you."

"He…was my first." Sierra whispered.

Erik stiffened. "What?"

"I was…seventeen. I-I had no choice." She burrowed closer and gripped his arms. "There have been others, five others since then."

"When I find the men…they will all pay."

"I won't tell you. Ever."

"Sierra."

"Erik, thank you for all you've done."

"I've done nothing."

"Nothing is ever just nothing….even a small gesture, just like what you're doing now, holding me, it's a comfort."

"Sierra," Erik inhaled and spoke the words he'd decided he was going to ask her the moment she sang that song. "will you marry me?"

"No." Her reply was so instant that he was certain that he hadn't heard her.

"Excuse me?"

"No, I won't marry you."

* * *

Sierra's heart twisted cruelly inside her. She didn't want to deny Erik, but she had to. She couldn't marry Erik, his heart wasn't ready for love, but neither was she. She'd been hurt too many times and Erik needed someone who could give him children he deserved. She wanted marriage so much, but after all the violations she'd endured, she wasn't ready to give herself to Erik. If he had asked her before that incident she might have said yes, but the guard brought back all the horrors she'd endured. She knew he'd never hurt her, but that didn't stop the fears from plaguing her. And Erik needed someone as strong as she wished she could be. Someone who could endure his tempers with patience and softly turn his anger away with soft words.

She loved Erik, she didn't deny that. But how could she give herself to Erik when the mere thought of doing that frightened her? Erik did frighten her, how could he not? He was handsome and had this passion in his eyes that always caused her to tremble. It was the look in his eyes when he'd called her 'his' that had caused her to run. She wanted to run away, run far away and not feel so vulnerable and open again. Yet…she did want to be loved and she was honored that Erik had proposed to her but she wasn't good enough for him.

"Why?" Erik demanded.

"I'm not good enough for you."

"You're a princess."

She scoffed softly. "I am not a princess. Fine princess I'd make with these hands."

"I don't care about your hands sierra. I want a materialistic reason for not marrying me."

She cleared her throat and tried to prepare herself for the barrage of questions Erik was going to fire at her. "I'm not good enough for you."

"We are very compatible together." He stated.

"You aren't ready for marriage yet and neither am I. You deserve someone who's… prettier and more sophisticated than me."

"Like Amanita?" She bit her lip and nodded her head. "I tried that once and it didn't work, remember?"

"Not all women are like Amanita."

"And I haven't seen one woman who compare herself to you."

She rubbed her hands together and averted her gaze. "There's an old saying that the moon can get in your eyes at times Erik. I believe that happened to you. It was simply a moment, it happens from time to time with us. A little magic but there's nothing there."

"Sierra, stop making feeble excuses and answer the question. Why won't you marry me?"

She inhaled and blurted out. "I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I-I just don't."

"Well," Erik was getting angrier now. "since you can't concoct a single reason not to marry me, I'll make the choice for you. As you've stated many times, you're…a peasant, I'm a prince…you don't have a choice!" Her heart pounded as Erik pulled her up and pressed her against him. "I am ordering you to marry me."

"Erik!"

"Now!" Erik's blue eyes were blazing with anger. "And if you refuse to say yes at the altar, I will force you into my chambers every night and we will live as husband and wife until you agree to be my wife. Are we understood?"

Sierra nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. "Yes. I'll marry you." With that, he began to pull her towards the castle. "But if you honestly think that your actions are going to make me fall in love with you, you're wrong Erik. I won't. I'll hate you!"

"Don't be so sure of that."

She broke free and stared at him, her eyes blazing. "This is my life you're signing away in this fashion, but I have been taught to obey and obey you I will. I have always been honest with you and I'll never say anything less than the truth to you."

"That is one reason why I'm marrying you." Erik said as he grabbed her arm. "You'd never leave and you wouldn't dare to cheat on me with another."

"No I wouldn't Erik, because you deserve love and not pain. What hurts me now is that I deserve love too and instead you choose to inflict pain upon me by not accepting my refusal."

"You have no reason not to marry me." He crossed his arms across his chest and glowered at her. "Tomorrow, you will go purchase a dress at whatever price and we will wed. However, if you can give me one solid, good reason why we cannot marry, I will not marry you. you have until noon tomorrow."

She couldn't remain silent any longer and she had to tell him the truth. "Erik…the reason why…I can't marry you is," she closed her eyes and blurted out. "I'm afraid of you."

"What?!" Erik shouted. "After all we've been through and you're _afraid of me?"_

She nodded as tears poured down her face. "Yes."

Erik grabbed her shoulders and he demanded as he shook her. "Why?"

She started crying. "I can't give you children!" The fear shook free and she screamed. "I can't! I can't give myself to you because I'm scared!" Erik's face stiffened. "I've learned what it feels like to perform the duties of a wife many times and I cannot!" She trembled as she sank to her knees. "God forgive me, I wish I could but I cannot. I can't. I can't.'

"Sierra," Erik knelt beside her and he wrapped his arms around her. he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "for a moment I thought I'd lost my little magpie. But now…you've found your voice, even if you do speak disturbing words."

With that, Erik's lips covered her in a deep embrace that caused her mind to go spinning. Erik's hands moved down her shoulders, down her back and that fear welled up in her. She broke the kiss and the moment she saw the look in Erik's eyes she knew that she was doomed forever.

"No." Erik said firmly as he pulled her against him. "No, Sierra, do not allow that to happen." He pulled her up. "We're going to marry now. Tonight, I will make you leave all your fears behind and fill your heart with the happiness you've given me."

"Erik."

His eyes flashed. "Not a word! I mean it Sierra."

* * *

**Hmmm. Erik is being...Erik again. **


	26. Erik's wife

Chapter twenty-six

Sierra's hands shook as she put on the flowing, white, transparent, ankle length material that covered a clinging, silky, white nightdress. It clung to almost every inch of her, accentuating the few curves she had. She and Erik had gotten married an hour ago and he'd given her time to prepare for him in private. She twisted the gold ring with the emerald on it as she tried to calm her racing heart. Her heart was pounding so hard in her ears she was so certain that she'd faint.

She'd pleaded to Erik, cried and begged him on her hands and knees but he refused to listen to her pleas. She could practically feel the pain tearing through her body as she envisioned Erik claiming her as his wife. Erik would never intentionally hurt her, but he was a man and his needs had been laid dormant for far too long.

She crawled onto Erik's side of the bed and laid down there. Her heart jumped as the door opened and she turned her head to see Erik there. His eyes studied every inch of her skin that was on her display. Her heart began pounding in her chest as Erik approached her and drew the covers back to reveal more of her. Then Erik pulled a single white and red rose from behind his back. she gaped as he handed it to her. She timidly took it as Erik drew her up from the bed and moved her to the window seat. Then, he sat her down and pulled the window curtain back and the bright moonlight spilled in behind him.

She stared him as he sat beside her, taking from his pocket, a long, delicate silver chain and from it hung a brilliant, blue, sapphire that was carved into the shape of a heart.

Erik placed it over her head; the cool stone rested against her skin, just below her breasts. Her heart jumped as Erik pressed his hand against the stone, his long fingers just brushing her skin.

"I am your husband Sierra." Erik's husky voice caused every hair on her body to stand up. "I am not one of those.…pigs. I will love you, give you pleasure, and make your heart sing. I will not abuse you, give you pain and crush your spirit."

Tears leaked down Sierra's cheek. "I-I want to believe that but…I-I'm scared."

"I know." Erik brushed a strand of her hair back. "That's why we're going to take all night and not five minute." He took the rose and touched it to her nose. "Purity and love. This rose represents you. The purity of your heart and the love that you held for me that I was too blind and stupid to see or accept." Her mouth fell open. "Sierra, I know you love me, I've known it for a while."

She stared at him. "What?"

"I'm ashamed that it took someone else to point it out to me, but I could see it then. I saw it before then, but I didn't understand it then, I cast it aside for a long time, but tonight, I knew that I wanted you and your love forever, I cannot let it go."

Sierra trembled violently. "Erik."

"I love you."

"I don't deserve you."

"it is I who don't deserve you. After all you've been through and I force you into this marriage."

"Why?" She dared to ask. "Why put me through this?"

"Although, I see fear in your eyes, I still see that you care for me. you love me, you're too scared to admit it."

"Erik, I do…but I am still afraid of you."

"You're not afraid of _me_. You're afraid of what _you think _our wedding night will be. It will be nothing like what you're thinking of." Erik pulled her into his lap and she felt her heart jump as she felt Erik pressed so closely against her. "Now," he said conversationally. "When those men would…take you…was it always in a bed?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I thought so." He picked her up and smiled lovingly at her. "I believe we shall avoid beds for a while."

"But…it's not your problem, I'm your wife, it's your-"

"Job to be considerate for you in every way."

As Erik moved towards the wall, she whispered. "Where are you taking me?"

"Where we can be alone in a place only we know."

* * *

Erik set Sierra down at the edge of the river and studied her as she stared around the cave in amazement. Her red hair hung down to her hips and the bluish light in the cave glowed about her. Sierra turned, her green eyes were flickering about the cave nervously. He'd gone through a great deal of trouble bringing candles, roses and a mattress down here for her comfort.

She looked at him. "I-I don't understand. Why…why are you thinking of me like this? I'm your wife. It's up to you to use me for your needs and I'm to do your bidding."

Erik rolled his eyes as he got on the mattress. "Sierra, I've heard that stuff for year and I do not believe that is truly what God intended a marriage to be like."

Her eyes widened. "You blaspheme!"

"No I don't." He held out his hand to her and she shakily did as he silently bid her. "I know you have a mind of your own," he rubbed his long fingers over his her hand before pressing a kiss to her hands. "I've seen it. You are my equal and I will treat you as my equal. If you wish to follow my bidding, that _is _my bidding."

"Why?"

He shook his head and ran his hand down her cheek. "Because I love you."

Tears filled her eyes. "Why?"

Erik laughed lightly as he shook his head, emotion filling every pore of his body. "Everything about you excites me. When you smile, you make me want to walk across the ceiling and shout 'you're mine' and I mean that."

"But…we've never-"

"It's always been there just never spoken. Sierra, I've wasted too much time looking for love. This feeling...it is new and sudden for me. But know that I know and understand it, I'm not letting it go. I want to explore it and I want to share it with you." He pulled her down ontop of him; she blinked and he felt her slowly stiffen. "Shh, I want this to last all night on your time. Now, you make the first move."

Sierra was stunned. "Me?"

He nodded. "Do with me as you wish."

And that was when Sierra started to cry. Erik sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, rocking her back and forth gently. Sierra's cries slowed and her breathing began to change. Erik kissed her and Sierra slowly ran her hands down the side of his face. Her lips tasted sweet like a honeysuckle rose and her hair smelled of cinnamon and fresh bread.

Erik ran his hands up and down her calves before caressing her legs. Sierra broke the kiss and looked down at his hands upon her hips. Erik watched her expression as he continued touching her; her expression was a jumbled frenzy of fear, pleasure, despair and want. Sierra squirmed under his ministrations. Erik pressed a kiss to her neck and she let out short, quiet, whimpers as he began pressing multiple kisses on her. Slowly, Erik turned and laid her on her back on the mattress. He didn't move ontop of her, just stayed pressed against her side.

Sierra hesitated and her arms went lax around his shoulder. "Wait!" Erik did as she bid and froze. Sierra inhaled deeply several times before lying flat back on her back. "I'm all right."

Erik studied her; she was stretched out as if she were waiting to be crucified. He shook his head with a smirk. "You're going to be so much trouble." He leaned forward and kissed her. "But…I shall teach you to feel again."

* * *

**"The LORD is close to the brokenhearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit."-Psalms 34:18. Please say a prayer for those families grieving tonight.**


	27. Music of the night

**This chapter is rated M.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-eight

Sierra stared at Erik. She was practically bare to Erik in this veil of a nightdress. She was shocked beyond belief that he hadn't satisfied his needs on her like some wild animal. He needed a release; she'd felt it when he pressed her in his lap. He was being patient and considerate to her, taking his time as he said he would.

Sierra held her breath as she shakily undid Erik's shirt. He was built very muscular and there was no doubt in her mind that if Erik wanted to kill or hurt her, he could do that very easily.

She pulled Erik's shirt free from his shoulders, her fingers trembling as she focused on the task at hand. _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. _Sierra jumped at the sound of Erik's voice. It was a magical voice; it somehow managed to sound deep, velvety, seductive, and dangerous all at the time._ Darkness stirs and wakes imagination__._ Erik touched her face gently before he ran his hands down her shoulders. _Silently the senses abandon their defenses._

The shirt fell from her hands as Erik took her hands and pressed her hands to his chest, inviting her to enjoy the joys of the flesh with him. _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. _Swallowing nervously, Sierra slowly moved her fingers over Erik's collar bone. _Grasp it; sense it tremulous and tender. _Erik nuzzled her neck with his face and her breathing hitched. _Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light. _Erik nipped her neck and Sierra let out a sharp whimper. Erik stilled and he didn't move as he continued singing to her._ And listen to the music of the night. _

Then, once he felt her relax, Erik dared to run his hands across her breasts. She gasped and looked down at his hands as he continued touching her. She could feel in his touch that if she signaled that she wanted him to stop, he would do so. _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge al thoughts of the life you knew before._ Sierra felt her eyelids grow heavy against her will. She didn't want to obey Erik, but his voice told her she had no choice. _Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar. _Sierra exhaled deeply, with her head titled slightly back, drinking in Erik's voice._ And you'll live as you've never lived before. _

Sierra felt warmth spread throughout her body and she inhaled deeply before leaning into Erik's embrace. She opened her eyes as Erik drew the fragile material up and over her head. He began singing as if he had suddenly felt her nervousness rise in her.

S_oftly, deftly music shall surround you. _Erik ran his hands under her silken nightdress, drawing it up over her hips. Sierra grabbed his hands and Erik stopped from removing it. He didn't break eye contact with her as he began slowly running his hands up and down her hips._ Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind. _Erik pressed her against him and she closed her eyes._ In this darkness which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night._

Sierra had never felt so vulnerable or weak than she'd felt that moment in Erik's hands. Her mind was practically split in two. One half telling her to give in to Erik and the other half telling her to fight him. _Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. _She closed her eyes and did as Erik asked of her. His voice was so magical she almost had no control of herself. A strange feeling began to fill her and it frightened her. The strength and warmth of the emotions almost overpowered her. _Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

Sierra let out a gasp and wrapped her arms around Erik to find that like him, she was bare chested. Sierra cursed Erik's magical voice inwardly as she began to instinctively cover herself. Erik stilled her hands with a light touch. _Only then can you belong to me. _

Sierra made a decision at that moment. She _must _cast aside her fear. She had to now. She was married now, she _did _love her husband and now…she found herself looking into his face and eyes wondering, what their children might be looking like. She finally realized the feelings inside her, it was want and she began to want Erik as much as he wanted her.

She inhaled and whispered. "I love you." Erik's eyes bulged as he inhaled sharply. "Don't stop singing, please."

His mouth hung open for a second, but he found his voice as he studied her face. F_loating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me._ She ran her hands down his sides, stopping at his waistline._ Trust me, savor each sensation. _Erik's voice petered out and he inhaled sharply as she pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Sierra?"

"Don't stop."

Sierra looked at Erik, the love in his eyes unwavering as he took the sight of her in. She touched his distorted face lightly before leaning up and kissing him deeply on the mouth. She felt Erik react and a second later she on her back and Erik was above her.

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night!_

Erik drew back to finish disrobing and she glanced up at the ceiling, preparing herself. One Erik loomed over her, she parted her legs and their bodies met. She gasped and panic once again began to rear it's ugly head.

"Sierra," he ordered gently. "Look at my face. I love you." He brushed her hair back from her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, needing to feel his strong body, hoping to draw some strength from him. "I love you and I will never hurt you. If you wish me to stop now, I will."

"I-I love you," She nervously licked her lips. "Erik." Her voice came out as a whisper. "Please."

It came out as if she was pleading to him. And she never could tell if she was pleading to Erik to help her forget or to satisfy the burn inside that she'd never felt inside her that was threatening to destroy her. but her hands never left his neck, a sign that she was ready to try.

Erik nodded as he kissed her. his mouth working hers passionately and she ran her hands down Erik's back. then…he entered her. Sierra cried out against Erik's lips as thoughts filled her mind. Erik broke the kiss and allowed her to adjust to the invasion and to settle the thoughts.

She held her breath, closed her eyes tightly for a moment, praying for control. Then, she felt Erik's face beside her as he sang. _You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the ….night._

The thoughts were still there, but they fled from the moment she heard Erik's silent plea. She touched Erik's face and nodded. "I will Erik. I promise."

Sierra kissed Erik, drawing them both back onto the mattress. And what followed afterwards was so beautiful, so passionate, so musical, so gentle and tender that Sierra was certain that she'd heard music filling the cave.

* * *

Erik looked over at his beautiful, sleeping bride. Her red hair hung about her in a tangled mess, which he'd volunteer to help her unravel later. After drawing the blue velvet blanket around her, he ran his hand down her shoulder and began singing something quietly. _Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. _

Sierra's eyelids fluttered open and he smiled down at her. "Good morning."

"Don't stop." She whispered with a smile. "Please."

Erik honestly didn't know who was the stronger of the two. They both had their strengths and weaknesses. They each had ways of twisting each other around each other's finger. Sierra's smile, always managed to weaken him.

He nodded and continued singing as he continued brushing her shoulders. _Want to vanish inside your kiss. Season's may change, winter to spring. But I love you, until the end of time._

Tired of resisting her rosebud lips he leaned forward and kissed her. Sierra brought one arm up around his neck and let it loosely drape there. Erik pulled back to see a dreamy expression on her face, he planted a kiss on her nose.

"Don't stop."

"Magpie, I'm beginning to think you married me for my voice."

"I had little choice in the matter," she reminded him with a smile. "but…I find that you knew what the secret desire of my heart was. But…I do love you, and your voice is one thing I especially love about you." He laughed. "I cannot help but surrender to it. last night…it helped me over an obstacle and I swear, I was almost completely unaware of what had passed between us until we'd consummated our marriage and we were-"

Sierra's face went red and he grinned. "On our second round?"

"Yes. I was scared last night Erik, I really was."

"I know." He interlaced his finger with hers. "I felt that fear. I also felt it leave you as well."

"I had to banish it." She touched his face. "I swear I was so in love with your during that song that there was no room in my heart and head for fear. I am still a little… nervous."

"Understandably so." Erik said. "Don't ever think that I will misunderstand that. I will always be a little cautious with you as you will always be a little fearful of me. that mutual respect between us draw us closer, no one can break us or separate us."

"Come what may."

At that moment, the rest of the lyrics fell into place in his mind. "Come what may. My love, you are the window to my soul, you see it all, even if at times it is cloudy or rainy. At times, your windowpane may be shattered by some harsh words or acts of anger that may pass between us. But I shall always repair it and endeavor to keep your window shinning brightly."

She stretched up and kissed him. Erik gently eased her back onto the mattress, vanishing into her magical kiss once more. She touched his face, she had to know that was the most pleasure she could give him, just by touching his face.

"You know," She whispered. "you should tell Raoul and Amanita about us. They must be hurting so much."

Erik paused, various emotions flowing through him, before he pushed them away. all the feelings of hatred he'd felt towards them seemed so trivial in his happiness. Erik looked down at Sierra, her face searching his for any signs of regret.

He smiled and spoke honestly. "You know…I can't wait to tell them."

"You're…not upset?"

"Why should I be?" He asked as he snuggled closer. "I've got you and I can only imagine the Hell I've been putting them through. You," he tapped her lips lightly with each word. "have made me forget almost everything." She bit his finger lightly and Erik laughed at her. "Oh, I certainly have forgotten everything!"


	28. How could I not love you?

Chapter twenty-eight

Amanita sat in the garden with her arms wrapped around her waist. The sun was shinning brightly, but it's rays didn't cheer her weary soul. Raoul was leaving today. He'd spent all of yesterday searching the castle for Erik but he was not to be found. Only Erik knew how the walls worked and if he was inside, he was never coming out again. They'd hurt him too deeply.

Her father was suspicious and he'd tried to find out what was going on from her but she assured him that everything was all right. but, he was watching her and she knew he wasn't blind to know that something had passed between her, Erik and Raoul.

"Princess Amanita." The formal tone in Raoul's voice caused the tears in her eyes to form. "I was informed that I would find you here."

Amanita stood up and glanced around, fortunately the garden was deserted. She looked at Raoul, his stance was stiff, but his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Princess Amanita?" She asked walking up to him. "So formal…for a goodbye that will undoubtedly be our last."

Raoul flinched. "Amanita, it is not right. I…do not wish to add more pain to this than necessary."

She walked forward and rested her hand on Raoul's heart. "I know."

He blinked. "We…seem to spend our time say goodbye. But this one…shall be forever. I would…love to kiss and hold you once more, but we can't…let's not add more to what we've done."

She closed her eyes and began to sing softly. _Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together. Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot have each other. Must be strong, and we must let go. Cannot say what our hearts must know. _She leaned her head into Raoul's chest, biding him with her mind to wrap his arms around her. _How can I not love you? what do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one waltz away from all of the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

"You can't." He said. "I know…I shall not forget you. ever."

_Cannot dream, cannot share sweet and tender moments. Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend it's over. _Raoul's arms went around her waist and Amanita tightly gripped onto Raoul. _Must be brave and we must go on. Must not say what we've known all along._ _How can I not love you? what do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one waltz away from all of the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone? How can I not love you? _

Raoul tilted her face up and gently stroked her chin. "I cannot ask you to understand why I won't marry you even now."

"I don't ask you to ask me to understand because I do." She brushed a strand of his hair away from his face. "I do understand and I know why. Because I _know you, _I love you. I know you and your whole soul. I shall love you forever."

Raoul exhaled as he rubbed his face against hers. "As do I, this shall be that I shall say this. I love you, very deeply."

Raoul pulled her close and she tilted her face upwards, parting her lips slightly. Raoul kissed her tenderly, but a mere brush of his lips ignited a fire inside her. Raoul let out a groan as he worked his mouth against hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly and pressed herself up against him, memorizing the mold of his body against hers.

"I must say brother," Raoul and Amanita pulled apart and spun around to see Erik leaning against a tree with an odd expression on his face. "you certainly are a fool."

Raoul stepped away from her, his face straight. "I was bidding her farewell. She is yours now."

Erik's face twisted. "Are you sure that's wise? I do intend to punish her for her unfaithfulness."

Raoul's face stiffened and he spoke calmly through his teeth. "Do not lay a hand on her."

"Why should you care? After all…you are entrusting her to me."

"On the grounds that you treat her with respect."

"Respect?" Erik laughed. "Why should I? I gave her everything my heart had to offer and she spit on it."

"Erik." She had to reason with him. "I know you're-"

"Silence you!" Erik crossed his arms across his chest. "Believe me, once we are man and wife, I tell you," his voice came across so dark that it sent a shiver down her spine. "every night, when I am done with you, you'll be praying for death."

Amanita felt the blood drain away from her face and she shakily sank down to the ground. "Erik…I beg you."

"Your tears and pleas will do you no good. If I even suspect you're thinking of him, I _will _beat you so senseless you won't even remember what he looks like!"

"Enough of this!" Raoul shouted angrily. "What has come over you?"

"Don't shout at me!" Erik shouted back.

"I'll do as I please!" Amanita looked up at Raoul, fire and determination in his blue eyes. He walked over to her, his strong arms went around her waist and he pulled her up from the ground. Raoul drew her close to him, his arms tight around her waist as she buried her face against his chest.

"God knows I've tried to right my wrongs, but this I cannot allow!" Raoul straightened and stared straight at Erik without flinching, gauging his reaction for the following words. "Amanita, get your things…we're leaving here."

Stunned, joy and tears filled her. "What? But Raoul-"

"Oh?" Erik laughed. "You'll take the whore off my hands? After all, she wouldn't dare to cheat on me. but you? ha! You're a joke!"

"How dare you say he's a joke!" She said. "Raoul is _twice _the man you'll ever be! He's had to bear his heart being broken three times because of this situation between us."

"Ha!"

"I was willing to give her up." Raoul said. "even after you knew because I hoped that you could forgive her. I cannot ask you to forgive me, even now, because I do not deserve it. but I love Amanita more than I've loved anything in my life. Every drop of blood in me worships her, she is my heart, she is my life, the only life worth living is with her beside me."

"Raoul." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Oh Raoul."

"I'd rather be damned to all eternity in hell than allow you to lay one hand on her in anger when it should be laid upon me! You cannot take what belongs to another. If she had truly belonged to you, then she wouldn't have sold her heart and soul to me. she is mine, I am hers, and even if you had forced her to marry you, we'd still belong to each other." Raoul pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come Amanita, let us go."

"Now wait a minute!" Erik thundered.

"You shut up!"

"Raoul…where are we-"

"I'm going to marry you." He said firmly.

She gasped as joy filled her. "Raoul! Oh Raoul!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Erik said.

"Just watch me! Oh just you watch me!" Raoul said with Erik's authority ringing in his voice. "Just try to keep me away from her! I bowed to your 'winning' of her hand, after we make love, I give her up, even thought our love is true so you can be happy. I end up back here and I am imprisoned in her room with her. Then to add to our troubles, you find out about us. Even after that, because I wanted to right what I'd done to you, I gave her up. But no more!" He shouted as he turned to Amanita. "God forgive me, but I should have done so a long time ago and you are not getting away from me again!"

"Well it's about time!" Erik shouted. Amanita and Raoul stared at Erik as he began laughing at the two of them. "About time you told her!" Erik was laughing so hard he sank to his knees on the ground. "Sierra!" He choked out the woman's name. "Come….here!"

That red headed woman came out from behind the tree shaking her head at Erik who was lying on his back laughing. Sierra knelt beside Erik and shook her head. "You are so cruel at times."

Erik laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down ontop of him. "Oh…I'm sorry! But…I couldn't resist it!" Erik kissed Sierra on the lips and Amanita stared at him.

"Erik stop it!" Sierra pushed herself off Erik, her face turning pink as she brushed her clothes off.

Raoul's grip around her loosened as Erik and Sierra's actions slowly began to dawn on them. "What are you two-"

"This is my wife." Erik stated. "Sierra…my soul mate."

Amanita felt the blood drain away from her face at his proclamation. Raoul stared at Erik in shock before lunging at Erik with a roar! Erik stood up to be sent flat on his back from a punch from Raoul!

Both women screamed and each went for the man that they loved. Sierra flung herself across Erik as Amanita grabbed Raoul's arm. "This was all a game?!" Raoul shouted. "And you dared to insult her!"

"I had to make it believable!" Erik rubbed his jaw. "And it was a game…until you hit me."

"Oh Erik," Sierra said. "You'd have done the same thing if you were in his place. A small price to pay for such unfair teasing."

"I was just helping make up his mind." Erik said as he pulled Sierra into his arms. "If he was as in love with her as I am with you, he would have carried her off long ago!"

"Well you're not around every minute of my life Erik!" Amanita said. "How dare you-"

"Will you two shut up and finally realize that you two are free to marry?"

Erik's words settled over them. Amanita turned to Raoul as tears poured down her cheeks. Raoul approached her slowly, his blue eyes boring straight through her soul. Raoul brushed her tears away from her face before capturing her in a tight embrace that she'd dreamed of for so long. Her feet left the ground as Raoul pulled her so close she could barely breathe.

Erik's applause caused them to break apart and turn around. She blushed in embarrassment and rested her head against Raoul's chest.

"That," Raoul murmured against her hair. "was a dirty trick."

Erik shrugged. "I thought it was funny."

"Are you truly happy Erik?" She asked. "Honestly?"

"Come on. In your eyes I cannot compare to Raoul and in my eyes you cannot compare to Sierra." Erik wrapped his arms around Sierra's waist. "I have no doubt that I would have fallen for Sierra and spent my days lusting for her. so, go ahead, take Amanita, marry her and then take her up to your bed where I'm sure you've spent many nights fantasizing about taking her."

Sierra elbowed Erik in the ribs. He let out a grunt and Sierra rubbed her hands. "I apologize."

"Don't." Raoul said wrapping his arms around her. "He speaks the truth…even if it was not wished to be known."

Erik kissed Sierra's cheek. "Then I suggest you hurry up brother. I have a personal desire to make a bet on the first one who makes his wife pregnant."

"Erik!" Both women shrieked in embarrassment.

"Such things aren't to spoken of!" Amanita said. "Really!"

Raoul rubbed his chin as if he were actually considering it. "What are the terms?"

"Raoul!" Amanita said growing a crimson red.

"Erik!" Sierra said. "Stop it!"

"Magpie," he kissed her cheek before turning back to Raoul. "if Sierra is expecting first, _you _have to name your child after me. if Amanita is expecting first, then I name my child after you."

"Done!" Raoul said. "I agree to the terms."

"What if it's a girl?" Sierra asked. "After all, you fools, there are two genders!"

"So, we'll simply call them," Erik shrugged. "Erika and….Roule."

The girls made a face. "Roule?" Sierra said. "Where'd you get that one?"

"Australian if my memory serves me right." Erik nodded. "I know not much of a name…but who in their right mind would pick a name like Raoul?"

* * *

**More fluff coming I promise. But I almost forgot to thank the guest for mentioning that Maroon 5 group, I've never heard of them before. I got curious and I listened to some of their music. I liked 'she will be loved.'**


	29. Welcoming Erik

**This chapter is a very steamy T or a mild M.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

_One month later,_

* * *

Strong arms grabbed Sierra around the waist. She let out a shriek, she was being grabbed in broad daylight in the garden! she fought and brought her arm up to hit the man holding her to see it was Erik!

"Sierra," he said as he set her down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Sierra cut Erik off by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Erik pulled her close to him, let out a groan of desire. Erik had been gone for almost two weeks looking for a suitable house for them. And oh, she missed him so much!

Especially since Raoul and Amanita had gotten married happily uniting both kingdoms. Amanita's father had been so confused over Amanita's changing heart that the day of the wedding he asked her who the groom was and reminded her that once she was married, she was stuck for good. Amanita looked so happy Sierra thought that she'd run up the aisle and straight into Raoul's arms. Sierra knew that those two were very much in love but they did a good job of hiding it in public. But little gestures between them showed how deeply in love they were. Raoul was often seen holding or kissing her hand once in a while. Sometimes, while on their way to a meeting, they'd duck into a room and arrive very late with Amanita looking slightly rumpled. Raoul was good at hiding his emotions, Amanita, well…she sparkled.

Erik's ran his hands all over her, causing her to tremble. She never thought she could miss his touch so much. "Erik," she breathed as he planted kisses all over her face. "Erik, please…make love to me."

she couldn't believe she'd spoken that command and Erik couldn't believe that he'd finally heard it out of her mouth. Erik always asked her permission before becoming intimate with her. But she'd missed him so much, she was turning into a vixen at the mere sight of Erik.

She ran her hand down Erik's hips and then back up to free his shirt from his pants. Erik stared at her in amazement before grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up in his arms. She kissed him and went a step further by running her tongue over his lips. Erik's mouth fell open and she entertwined her tongue with his.

Erik responded for a few mooments before pulling away, breathing heavily. "I-I should go away more often."

"No." She whined pulling him closer.

"I won't my love." She kissed him again and Erik moaned. "Oh, if you don't stop I won't be able to refrain from ravishing you in the garden!"

She pulled back and whispered. "Then let's get in our chambers and get on with it!"

Erik blinked before saying. "Your wish is my command."

Sierra's mind was a blur as Erik moved quickly inside the castle, in a secret wall, and down to their chambers. She pulled Erik's shirt off and kissed his chest. Erik stumbled on the stairs but caught himself.

Erik flattened her against the wall. "What's gotten into you?"

"Not you evidentally!"

Erik's eyes almost fell out of his head at her brazen reply. "Have you lost your mind?" She kissed him deeply and Erik began removing her dress. He exhaled. "If you have…in this case…why am I complaining?"

Sierra smiled as all her garments fell in a puddle around her feet. Erik began kissing her neck, tracing the pattern of the scar as she arched her body against his. Erik let out a groan as he picked her up and moved to their mattress which was a good forty feet away. That gave her lots of time to touch, poke, tickle and kiss Erik to death.

Once they made it to the mattress, he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head with a smile after finally making it to the mattress. "Oh! My magpie has become a wanton vixen."

"I'm definetly wanton. I'm wantin' you!"

Erik kissed before removing his remaining clothes, she bounced impatiently as Erik laughed at her. She shot him a scowl that dared him to laugh at her, he choked down his remaining laughted as he molded their bodies together. Erik entered her and she let out a slight moan of discomfort.

Erik immediately sensed it and stopped. "Are you allright?"

She nodded. "It's just…been a while." She smirked. "Well…aren't you going to make up for lost time?"

* * *

Several hours later, Erik held an exhausted Sierra tight in his arms, he was expecting a warm welcome, but nothing like this. He kissed her forehead again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She cooed pressing a kiss to his chest.

"I wasn't expecting you to be like this."

"It's been torture!" she traced his chest with one finger. "I've been dreaming of this for days."

"As have I."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed. "We won the bet."

"What bet?"

she hit him over the head with hand. "You suggested it….daddy."

"Daddy," he looked at her like she was crazy. "what are you-" Words died as Sierra's words hit him like a pine tree falling on him. his mouth fell open and he stared down at his wife who was running her hand over her stomach, nodding her head. Erik took her hand and stared at her. "Sierra? You're….you're you're expecting?"

She nodded as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, Erik, we're going to have a baby."

"Oh Sierra," he said kissing her between each word. "my love…my life…my darling…my beauty…my wife."

Sierra moaned as she lightly brushed his face with her hand. She pulled back and whispered. "You're crying."

Erik's voice cracked. "My love…you've just filled my wildest dream. Why shouldn't I cry?"

"I don't know." She wrapped her arms around his neck, just as Erik pulled her up and she frowned. "Erik?"

"Come on…I'm taking you home."

She sulked. "But Erik-"

"And I promise that we will christen every room in the house as soon as we get there."

Sierra smiled, but her smile faded just as quickly as it appeared and then she asked. "Erik…will you marry me?"

Erik stared at her. "Why? We are married."

"Can we get….remarried?"

"Why?"

"Well…our wedding day…isn't one I'd be bragging about. I'd like to remember something….beautiful and not with me crying, pleading and you with that dark scowl of yours upon your face."

"Say no more." Erik covered her mouth with his hand. "I understand my love. So, when shall we remarry?"

"Tomorrow?" she asked slowly. "And then you can take me home all good and proper."

Erik nodded and went to retrieve their clothes. "Yes, we better see to those arrangements right away hadn't we?"

* * *

**So sorry about the delay, I had writer's block, the flu, then I contracted laryngitis. I've had a nagging cough since Thanksgiving that hasn't quit, but a dreaded trip to the doctor will cure that. Of course, then there's alternating jobs, preparing a 14 dish Christmas dinner, making 6 loaves of orange cranberry bread that were distributed to 2 fire stations, a neighbor and my sister's Starbucks team. Writer's block is cured and just so you all know, my story should be wrapping up fairly soon.**

**Merry Christmas and God bless everyone!**


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sierra giggled as she stepped into the mountain of white, silky fabric. The dress had formfitting, transparent, sleeves of lace. The gown was cumbersome with hand crafted orange blossoms and leaves, made from ribbon peeping out from the layers. Sierra had let her hair down and was going to keep it down. Amanita had insisted on having a tiara made out of diamonds that were shaped to look like orange blossoms. She wore a mantilla style veil over the tiara.

Amanita shook her head. "Oh Sierra. I am so happy for you, you look beautiful."

"Do you really think so?"

"Oh Sierra, you're so beautiful I'm surprised Erik didn't fall for you first."

"And I'm sure Raoul looked so handsome at the altar when you wedded that you're wondering why you didn't marry him the moment you saw him."

Amanita nodded. "That I am. Oh…and Raoul and I….we're expecting."

Sierra laughed. "So are Erik and I."

Amanita frowned. "Then who won the bet?"

"I don't know. I haven't consulted a physician, nor do I intend to."

Amanita knew the details to Sierra's past and she was silent for a moment. "How about….the first one to give birth wins?"

"That's a slight alteration, but I agree." Sierra then made a face. "But what if we both give birth at the same time?"

"I don't know! Let our husbands argue it out or name the babe ourselves!"

* * *

Erik kissed his bride and pressed her against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into the kiss, just working his mouth enough to maintain respectability. They'd remarried in a nice church with Amanita, Raoul, the king, several trusted knights and Sierra's many friends from the kitchen and the villages.

Erik kissed her again as the musicians began to play. He cleared his throat. "Sierra….we've had a very interesting relationship. Part of our connection was through music, as I'm certain you can recall the instances that I'm referring to." She nodded. "And….I wrote, a song for you."

She gasped as tears filled her eyes. "Erik."

"It's called 'I never thought that I could love' for, before you…I never knew what love was. I _thought _I knew what it was until I found myself so in love with you that breathing seemed like so a trivial thing for me to do. Every word in this song, I mean, it's all I've tried to tell you. But I do not think that I shall ever be able to tell you how I'll always feel about you."

Sierra sniffled and Erik wiped her eyes before singing gently. _Can I touch you? _Sierra nodded and Erik cupped her face with his hands. _I can't believe that you are real. How did I ever find you? You are the dream that saved my life. _He ran one hand down her face. _You are the reason that I survive. Baby. _He ran his hand down her chest to her stomach. Sierra closed her eyes and allowed him to touch her. _I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you. I know it's crazy, but it's true. I never thought that I could need someone as much as I need you._ Erik rested his forehead against hers as he sang the following words._ I love you._

Sierra stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. C_an I hold you? _She pulled back and gave him a smile that said 'you'd better' so Erik did. G_irl your smile lights up the sky, you are too beautiful for the human eye. _Sierra blushed and rolled her eyes. Erik caught her face in his hands, holding her gaze. _You are the dream that never dies; you are the fire that burns inside. Baby, I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you. I know it's crazy, but it's true. Oh, I never thought that I could need someone as much as I need you. _

Erik pulled Sierra close and kissed her deeply just as the sun broke through the stained windows of the church. Sierra wrapped her arms around his neck and gently swayed her body to the music. Y_ou are the sunshine my sky. You are the sparkle in my eye. I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you. I know it's crazy, but it's true. I never thought that I could need someone as much as I need you. I love you._

"I love you too Erik." Sierra breathed. "I always will."

"I'll love you until the stars fall from the skies and the ocean dries up." Sierra cut off his speech with another kiss. Erik let out a groan as he kissed his wife back. She let out a moan.

"Hey you're in public!" Raoul shouted from where he was holding Amanita in his arms.

Erik ignored him as he pulled back and gazed into his wife starry eyes. "That's the kind of kiss that when I'm old and completely lost my mind, I will remember that kiss. I'll remember it...forever."

Sierra shook her head. "No you won't Erik. Because I plan to fill you with so many kisses with many other memories, you won't be able to tell them apart!

* * *

**The end!**

**The song was 'I never thought that I could love' by Dan Hill. And my story does end on a funny note, but I decided that should be whatever the reader chose to imagine.**

**I am not going to be writing anymore stories for a while because with so much going on this year, my brain has offically fried. So I will be going over all my finished stories with a fine tooth comb, correcting grammar, correcting spelling and adding new bits and pieces to them.**

**I'm also reccomending 2 Les Miserables stories. They are very good and you will not be disappointed.**

**The revolutionaries by enjoulrasatthebarricade91**

**The lark and the rose by Eponnia.**


End file.
